Living In CA
by LOVATICFOREVER
Summary: Sonny and her mom move to California. Read to find out Sonny's journey living in CA.
1. Chapter 1

Living In CA

Hey! my name is Allison Taylor Munroe, but everyone I know calls me Sonny. I am 16 years old. My birthday is on January 20, 1992. I am originally from Wisconsin. My parents names are Jack and Connie Munroe. I have a little sister name Ally Nicole Munroe, and she is 16 years old. We're twins, but I'm older by 4 minutes. We are totally different. She wears clothes that a boy would wear, and I wear clothes that a girl would wear.  
>Well back to me, I like to play sport like basketball, softball, and I run cross country. I am the captain of of the basketball and softball team at my school West Appleton High. I'm in the 10th grade, and I am a straight A student. Well that's all you need to know about me.<p>

Today, I heard the most terrible news ever.

" Honey can you come downstairs for a minute!," my mom yelled from downstairs.  
>I quickly ran downstairs and saw everyone sitting on the couch with sad faces.<br>" Why is everybody down here?, what happened?," " Honey I think you should sit down," my mom said in a quiet voice.  
>I sat down kind of worried, scared to hear what she is about to tell me.<br>" Sonny my job gave me a promotion which means we have to move to Los Angeles, CA.," " WHAT!," I said clearly upset and happy.  
>" We have move CA" my mom repeated.<br>" Why?" I said close to tears right now.  
>" Sweet heart don't cry I haven't even told the bad news yet."<br>" There's more to it?"  
>" Yeah, your father is staying in Wisconsin with your sister. It's just going to be me and you" I was pouring tears right now with Ally and my dad comforting me. Me and my sister has never been seperated before. We've been together since birth.<p>

" Sweetie there's more. We leave tomorrow at noon."  
>" You decide to tell me now!" I said really pissed at my mom right now. I ran upstairs into my room and I fell on my bed crying my eyes out. This is clearly the worst day ever.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SO I have decided to make a new story and delete the one I was working on before.<strong>

**Chapter 2 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

ch.2

I woke up to my alarm clock going off. I read my clock and it said 5:30 am. I totally forgot about school.  
>" Sonny get and get ready for school." Ally told me and walked out of my room.<br>School starts at 7:00 am and it takes up 10 minutes to get to school.  
>I got out of bed and walked into my medium sized bathroom. I turned on the shower to really hot, and took my clothes off and got in the shower. 20 minutes later I got out of the shower refreshed, and got the blow dryer out from the cabinet and plugged it in. It took 5 minutes to dry my hair, and it took 10 minutes to straighten my hair. I left my brown hair down for today. I put on some strawberry scented lip gloss, but no makeup. I don't wear makeup. I went into my room and put on a red bra with matching underwear. I decided to put on some khaki short shorts with a white plain t-shirt with a black cami under. I put on black flip flops. I didn't want to wear converse because I just got my nails done 2 days ago. I wore a silver necklace with swords on it, black and silver bracelets, and black hoop earings. I looked in the mirror and was satisfied, and got my black and white checkerboard backpack. I got my fully charged iPhone 4s and went downstairs for breakfast.<br>I went downstairs and saw everyone, but my mom in the kitchen eating cereal.  
>" Good morning everyone." Everyone looked at me and said good morning.<br>" Where's mom?"  
>" She went into work early to clean out her desk." my dad said. I got a bowl out of the cabinet and went to the fridge to get some milk. I only poured a little, because I'm not that hungry. I quickly ate my Rice Krispies.<p>

" Ally are you ready?"  
>" Yeah let's go" " Bye dad" we both said.<br>" Bye have a nice day, oh and Sonny you're leaving at 11:00 am so be ready. I'll meet you and mom at the airport. You're mom should be here in a few, she's going to pack all your stuff for you." my dad informed.  
>" Okay" was all I said and got on the black and red motercycle with Ally, and rode of to.<p>

By the time we got there, we had 20 minutes until class started. We have the same friends we walked to our friends who we saw waiting for us by our lockers.

" Hey guys how's it goin." I said.  
>" Good" they all said.<br>" Guys I have some bad news" I said " What?" they all said except Ally.  
>" I'm moving to CA."<br>" WHAT!"  
>" I know it's terrible, it's not going to be that bad Ally is staying with my dad. It's just me and my mom.<br>" Why does your mom just want you to come, why not Ally?" my best friend Lucy said.  
>" We don't know" me and Ally said.<br>" Well when are you leaving?" my friend Tyler said.  
>" Today at noon, but I'm leaving school early at 11:00 am." " Oh" they all said clearly upset now.<br>" We're all going to miss you soooo much" they all said.  
>They all gave me a group hug for about 5 minutes until the bell rung. We all sighed and walked to our first class.<p>

10:50 am

" Will Sonny and Ally Munroe come to the front office please." the principal said from the intercom.  
>Me and Ally walked to the front office and saw my mom there waiting for us.<br>" Hey mom" me and Ally said.  
>" Hey, Sonny you ready to go" " Yeah I guess" I said really sad now.<br>" Ally I'm really going to miss you please call me everyday. Me and Sonny will try and visit you and dad ok. Love You sooo much sweet heart." my mom said.  
>" Love You to mom" Ally said tearing up now.<br>" Ally I'm going to miss you sooo much. We've never been seperated before." I said crying.  
>" I'm going to miss you to Sonny sooo much. Please and try to call me everyday please." Ally said crying.<br>" I will, Love You Ally"  
>" Love you to Sonny"<br>We said our goodbyes, me and my mom left the school watching Ally wave at us from the background.

Ally's POV-  
>I'm going to miss Sonny and mom sooo much. I watch them leave waving to them until I couldn't see them anymore. I ask the principal that's been watching the whole time if I could leave early. She said go ahead and that she understands.<p>

Sonny's POV-  
>AT THE AIRPORT<p>

We arive at the and I see my dad waiting at the entrance for us. I quickly run to him and cry hugging him. 1 HOUR LATER

I hear the intercom say " Plane to Los Angeles, CA is now boarding"

Me and my mom get our bags and saw by to my dad 1 more time. We got on the plane and found our seats ready for th flight to be over. 


	3. Chapter 3

ch.3

The plane finally landed. I fell asleep like 3 times, and it was very uncomfortable. I was exhausted so I didn't care. Me and my mom got off the plane and went to baggage claim. We found our bags and held a taxi and mom gave him the address. We finally got to our house my mom bought and I was really surprised. The house was the most beautiful house I have ever seen. My mom saw me gawking at it and said she will give me a tour once we went inside.

" Well this is the first floor. There is a kitchen, living room, a deck with an amazing view, and a computer room."  
>We walked to the second floor.<p>

" On the second floor there is a living room, 5 rooms, 3 guest rooms, and a supply closet. All of the bedrooms have a deck so you can see hang out or something."  
>We walked to the third floor.<p>

" On the third floor there is a game room, a salon, a gym, and study for me."  
>We walked outside.<p>

" There is a swimming pool with a waterfall, in the buiding beside our house is a basketball gym, and an indoor pool in the other building."

I almost screamed when she said basketball gym. I'm going to be spending a lot of time there.

" Thanks mom your awesome, um which room is mine?"  
>" The one on the far right."<p>

I quickly ran upstairs and ran into my room. I almost fainted at the beautiful sight in front of me. There was gray walls, white and purple shelves on the wall, a white desk, hardwood floors with a purple rug, a big purple bed with different shades of purple pillows, floor leading to a hang out part, and an amazing view of CA. I absolutely loved it.

I went downstairs and told my mom that I'm going outside, and will be back before the sun sets. She said it was okay and to have fun. I went outside and saw a guy walking out of his house, which is next door. I started walking toward the basketball gym, pretending that I didn't notice.

Next door neighbor's POV Hey I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and I am 17 years old. I live in Los Angeles, CA and have been since I was 5. I lived in Arizona before I came here.  
>I was walking out of my house when I caught the sight of a girl that looked a little younger than me walking out of the house next door.<p>

" Hey you!" I called out to the girl.

She turned around and saw me looking at her.

" What!" she yelled back.

I ran to her and she looked scared, like I was going to do something.  
>" Hey did you just move here in that house I mean?"<p>

" Yeah" the girl said clearly freaked out

" Well I guess your my new neighbor, because I live next door."

" Cool" she said still freaked out.

" Well I'm Chad Dylan Cooper"

" Sonny Munroe"

" That's a pretty name. Hey maybe I could show around Los Angeles. If you want me to."

" That would be great, but not right now I was going to go to my basketball gym. Maybe you can come to and we can get to know each other since we're going to be neighbors."

" That would be great and you have a basketball gym? Wow I wish I had one."

" Well let's go before it gets too late." Sonny told me.

Sonny's POV

We walked to my basketball gym and I opened with the key my mom gave me. We walked in and it was awesome that me and Chad were both gawking at it. I walked to the basketball crate and opened it with the same key.

" Hey Chad do you know how to play basketball?"

" Yeah I'm on the team at my school."

" Cool do you want to play 1 on 1?"

" Sure sorry if I beat you really bad." he told " Is that a challenge?" I said walking up to him.  
>" You know it Munroe" he said in a cocky voice<p>

" Okay then first one to 32 points win"

" Your on"

I picked up a ball and walked to the wing. He's starting on defense.

1 HOUR LATER

I was beating him 30 to 18. I took the ball and drove the ball to the basket and did a lay up and scored 32. He learned something today, don't challenge me to a basketball game.

" Dang Munroe you got some skills. I wasn't even going easy on you." he said out of breath.

" I know and and thank you. I've been playing since I was 9 years old. "

I looked at my watch and saw that it was 6:30 pm. " Hey I have to get going it's almost time for dinner and I seriously need a shower." I said

" Yeah me too. Hey you should come over for dinner since your my new neighbor and all." he said

" Sure. Hey give me your number and I'll give you mine. That way you can tell me if your mom said it was okay or not."

" Good idea"  
>I got out my iPhone 4s and got his number vise versa.<p>

He left and I had to lock everything back up. I walked back home and walked into the living room, and saw my mom.

" Hey mom!" I said excitedly.

" Hey sweetie you were gone for a long time. Where have you been?" my mom asked.

" I've been in the basketball gym with my new friend I met."

" That explains why your all sweaty, and who's this new friend?

" His name is Chad Dylan Cooper, and right when he left he asked us to dinner with his family. I said yes and he's going to text me what his mom thinks."

Right when I said this my phone started playing Skyscraper by Demi Lovato telling that I have a new text message. I looked at it and got excited.

" His mom said yes and to be there at 7:30 pm." I said really excited.

" Well you better be getting ready it's 6:45 pm right now." my mom informed me.  
>I quickly ran upstairs and took a hot shower and came out in 10 minutes smelling like strawberries. I brushed my teeth, so they can smell minty and blow dried and flat ironed my long brown hair. I walked into my room and put on a black bra and matching underwear. I picked out a black skirt and a yellow v-neck shirt. I walked to my dresser and put on some strawberry scented lip gloss. I put on silver bracelets with yellow flower earings. I walked back to my closet and put on my black heels and grabbed my black louis vuitton purse. I looked in the mirror and I thought that I looked really good.<p>

I walked downstairs and saw my mom dressed. She looked really pretty. We started walking next door. I hope this dinner goes well.

* * *

><p>I hope you are liking the story so far.<p>

Chapter 4 is coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

ch. 4

Me and my mom walked to the door and rung the door bell. We waited for about 2 minutes and saw that the door was opening. A lady with long long dirty blond hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen was standing in front of us with a big smile.

" You must be the Munroes, I'm Kendra Cooper please come in." Kendra told us.  
>We walked in the beautiful house somewhat similar to ours.<p>

" Hi I'm Connie and this is my daughter Sonny" my mom introduced us.

" Hi it's nice to meet you and welcome to our neighborhood. Let me go get the rest, I'll be right back." Kendra told us as she ran into the kitchen.

Kendra walked back in the room with Chad, a liitle girl that looked like Kendra, and a man who looked like an older Chad.  
>" Well this is Chad, Grace, and my husband David." Kendra introduced.<p>

" Hi I'm Connie and this is my daughter Sonny" my mom repeated.

" Hi it's nice to meet you" I said.

Well dinner is almost ready why don't we sit in the living room and talk, get to know each other.  
>We all walked into the living room and sat on the all black couch. I sat by Chad, my mom sat by Kendra, and Grace sat on David's lap.<p>

" So Sonny Chad told me that you beat him in a basketball game 1 on 1" David said.

" Oh yeah it was a good game" I said nervously.

" I'm not mad at you sweetheart I'm just surprised we have all tried to beat him. You must be really good." David said.

" I guess I've been playing for a long time, since I was 9 and I guess I picked up some skill on the way." I said.

" No dad she was amazing. The score was 32 to 18. I have never seen a girl play that good." Chad said.

" Thanks Chad" I said smiling and hugging him from the side.

Kendra went to go check on dinner. She came back and told us that it was ready. We all walked to the kitchen and sat down at the huge table. I sat by Chad and my mom again. I filled my plate with fried chicken, macaroni and cheese, and green beans. I tried it and it was amazing.

" This food is amazing Mrs. Cooper." I said.

" Oh thank you honey. You can call me Kendra." She informed me.

" Hey Sonny since it's Sunday and we go back to school tomorrow, do you know what school your going to yet?" Chad asked

" Um no, mom do you know?" I asked confused.

" Yeah your going to Los Angeles Prep. The school agreed to give you all of your supplies tomorrow." my mom informed.

" Yes! then we'll be going to the same school." Chad said excitedly.

" Cool! then maybe you can show me around" I said excited too.

" Yeah I'll drive you to school tomorrow if that's okay with you?" Chad asked.

" Yeah that will be great thanks"

" No problem"

After dinner I looked at my phone and it saw that it was 9:00 pm. Wow time goes by fast.

" Hey mom we should be heading home it's 9:00 pm. I have to get ready for school tomorrow.

" Oh yeah, well it's was nice meeting you all and thank you for the wonderful dinner." my mom said.

" Oh no problem, your welcome anytime." Kendra said.

" Bye Chad see you tomorrow, bye Grace it was nice meeting you." I said.

" Bye Bye Sonny" Grace told me and gave me a hug.

" Bye Sonny see you tomorrow" Chad told me giving me a hug.

Me and my mom left the Coopers house and walked to ours.

" You and Chad seem to be getting along well" my mom said with a smirk on her face

" What do you mean?" I asked confused.

" Oh nothing, good night sweatheart I'll see you in the morning" my mom said giving me a kiss on the forehead.

" Good night mom" I said

I walked upstairs and took off all my clothes and put on a shirt and shorts. I got a text before going to sleep. It was from Chad, and it said goodnight. I texted back the same thing, and drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>Well that was chapter 4. I hope you guys are liking it so far.<p>

Chapter 5 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

ch.5

Kendra's POV- I was getting ready to fix dinner when I heard Chad coming in from outside.

" Hey sweetie how was your walk?"

" I didn't go on a walk. I met this girl that just moved in next door, and we played basketball in her gym for a little while."

" Oh did you win like always?"

" No she killed me. The final score was 32 to 18. She is the best girl basketball player I have ever seen."

" Wow."  
>" Hey mom I asked her if she wanted to have dinner with us, and she said yes. Can she?" Chad with puppy dog eyes.<p>

" Sure. I would love to meet the girl that beat your butt in basketball." I said smirking

" Ok I'll go text her and then take a shower." Chad said very excited.

" Good because you smell really bad." I said holding my nose because of the smell.

" Whatever" Well that was odd I have never seen Chad so excited to invite a girl to dinner with us. He must like her a lot.

The Next Day

Sonny's POV-

I woke up with my alarm going off. It said 5:30 am. Oh yeah I have to got to school today. Then I remembered something I forgot to call Ally yesterday. I'll call her tonight for sure.

" Sonny get up it's time for school!" my mom said from downsatairs.

" Okay!" I yelled back

I got up and walked in my bathroom. My hair was all over my head. I looked terrible. I turned on the shower to really hot and took a shower. 10 minutes later I came out and dried off with my Spongebob towel. I brushed my teeth and used Listerine until my breath smelled minty. I blow dried my hair, straightened it, and then curled it. I left my bangs straight and moved over to my right eye. I put on a bra and underwear. I decided to wear a blue dress with pink flowers on it, a black leather jacket, and black heals. I walked to my dresser and put on strawberry lipgloss like always, a black necklace with a cross, white earings, and light blue sunglasses. I grabbed my my phone, backpack, and my black purse. I walked downstairs into the kitchen and saw my mom.

" Goodmorning mom" I said excited for my first day at a new school.

" Hey sweetie are you ready for your first day?"

" Yes I'm beyond excited. I checked the website and It's try outs for basketball today."

" That's great honey. I really hope you make it."

I grabbed a banana from the counter and some orange juice from the fridge. I ate it all and got a text from Chad saying that he's outside. " Hey mom that was Chad, and he said that he's outside."

" Okay have an awesome day at school."

" Okay bye mom love you."

" Bye love you to sweetie."

I walked outside and saw Chad leaning on his silver Porche. I walked to him and a screamed in his hear.

" AHHHH!" Chad screamed like a girl and fell.

" HAHAHHA"

" Good morning to you to Sonny"

" Good morning Chad" I said still laughing

We both got in his car. He started driving off to school.

" So are you ready for your first day of L.A.P?" he asked smiling

" Yes I'm so excited, and I heard there was going to be basketball try outs today."

" Yeah there is are you going to try out?"

" Yeah I am" I said excited

" Good I know you're going to make it"

" Thanks"

" Your welcome."

We arrived at school, and it was very big. When I got out of the car everybody was staring at me. I got nervous. I can tell Chad noticed, because he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I'm not so nervous now that he did that. We walked in the school, and went straight to the office.

" Hello how may I help you?" the lady behind the desk asked.

" Hi I'm Sonny Munroe"

" Oh yeah I got your schedule right here. Here's your locker number and lock for it. I'm Ms. Helen. I hope you have a wonderful first day." Ms. Helen said.

" Thank you"

We walked out of the office. Chad was still holding my hand, and I kind of liked it. We walked to my locker which was beside Chad's and I opened it and put my stuff in there.

" Hey can I have a look at your schedule?"

" Sure" I said giving him my schedule.

" Hey we have 3 classes together."

" Hey I can walk you to your classes if you want me to"

" Yes that would be great."

My scedule isAP Science, English,AP Math, Lunch, P.E., Break, French. Basketball try outs are after school.

We walked to class and Chad said that he has an assigned seat. I went to the teacher and told him.

" Class I would like you to meet Sonny Munroe. She's new so make her feel welcome. Ok?" Dr. Reynolds said

" Ok" the class said

" Sonny you can sit by Tawni Hart. Tawni raise your hand"

Tawni raised her hand and I went to go sit next to her.

" Hi I'm Tawni Hart it's nice to meet you" Tawni said sweetly

" It's nice to meet you to"

" Do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch, that way we can talk more?"

" Sure that would be awesome" I said excitedly.

Lunch

The rest of my classes were pretty good. I walked in the lunch room and saw Tawni trying to get my attention.

" Hey Sonny how's your day going so far?" Chad asked. Where did he come from?

" Good I met a new friend. Her name is Tawni Hart, and she asked me to sit with her at lunch." I said excitedly

" That's cool do you want me to sit with you?"

" You don't have to. Tawni asked me to sit with her."

" Okay I'll see you in P.E." " Okay bye"

" Bye Sonny"

I walked to Tawni's table and saw her sitting with her friends. I saw a pizza box sitting in front of them open.

" Hey Sonny! These are my friends. There's Nico, Grady, Zora, and Alex ( Selena Gomez).

" Hi it's nice to meet you all."

" Hey Sonny!" Tawni's friends said

" Sonny do you want some pizza?, and why were you talking to Chad Dylan Cooper?"

" Sure I would love some, and he's my next door neighbor so where friends."

I grabbed some pizza and ate it. It was so good.

" Hey Sonny do you want to go shopping this weekend with me and Alex?"

" Sure that would be awesome, and maybe I should get your numbers"

" Yeah that would be great"

" Hey is that the new iPhone 4s?"

" Yeah it is"

We talked until I had to go to P.E. So far so good. Could this day get anymore great?


	6. Chapter 6

ch.6

At Basketball Tryouts

I dressed into shorts and a t-shirt for the tryouts. There were about 20 girls here. I knew I had to do my best to make the team. The coach blew his whistle and said to go to the middle of the court. I knew tryouts had started. I saw Chad sitting in the bleachers watching me.

After Tryouts

" Girls you all did good today, but I have to cut 5 of you. If you didn't make it don't beat your self up about it. The line up is Kathrine, Gabby, Caroline, Claire C., Anna, Sarah, Claire D., Rachel, Heather, Bentley, Kara, Hunter, Izzy, Adela,and Sonny. Congradulations girls and the girls that didn't make it, tryout next year. Girls that did make it I put up the practice schedule on the website." Coach Reed said.

Chad, Tawni, and Alex came running to me giving me hugs.

" Congrats Sonny you were awesome out there." Tawni and Alex said.

" Thanks guys" I said still in shock

" Congrats Sonny, see I told you were going to make it" Chad said smirking and giving me a hug.  
>" Thanks Chad, oh and can you give me a ride home?"<p>

" Sure let's go. We can get icecream on the way." Chad said happily

" Yes I love icecream. Bye Tawni and Alex see you on Saturday." I said running out of the gym.

Me and Chad bought some icecream and went to my house to eat it. We walked to my deck and talked watching the sunset.

" Thank you for the icecream it was awesome."

" Your welcome Sonny. Hey how about I show you around L.A. on Sunday."

" Yes that would be great."

" I guess I should be going, got a lot of homework to do."

" Oh yeah bye see you on Sunday."

" Bye Sonny and congrats again on making the basketball gym.

With that he left to go home.

I went in my bathroom and took a shower. When I got out I decided to leave my hair wavy and let it air dry. I put on my pajamas and went to get my phone. I dialled Ally's number and waited until she picked up.

' Hey Sonny how's L.A.?

' It's great so far. I met a boy name Chad, two girls name Tawni and Alex. Oh and I made the basketball team today.

' Oh that's awesome Sonny I'm so proud of you. Tell me about this boy Chad.

' Well he plays basketball too. He's seventeeen, lives next door to me and mom, and is very sweet.

' Cool what about Tawni and Alex?

' They're cool too. We're all going to the mall on Saturday.

' Still same ol' shopping loving Sonny huh?

' Yeah I will always love shopping.

' Hey dad said that we will try and come and visit this summer.

' Awesome I can't wait to see you.

I heard the front door open and close. Mom poked her head in my room and asked who I was talking to. I said Ally and she asked if se can speak to her.

' Hey Ally mom wants to talk to you.

' Okay bye Sonny it was nice talking to I miss you.

' I miss you too here's mom.

I handed mom my phone and took out my books out of my backpack and did my homework.

1 Hour Later

Mom walked back into my room with my phone.

" Hey sweetie how was school today?"

" It was great my teachers were all nice to me and I met some new friends."

" Cool what's there names?"

" Tawni and Alex. We're all going shopping on Saturday if that's okay with you"

" Yeah that great with me. Oh how did the basketball tryouts go?"

" I made the team there were 20 girls, so he narrowed it down to 15."

" That's great honey I knew you would make it. Did Chad drive you back home or did one of your new friends?"

" Chad drove me home after he bought me some icecream."

" That was nice of him."

" Yeah it was"

" Well diner is ready. We're having spaghetti with garlic bread."

" Ok I'll be right down"

At that moment my phone rung. My mom still had it, and it was Chad calling me. She gave me the phone after she saw Chad's name appear smirking. I talked to Chad for a while and went and ate dinner. I went back to my room and brushed my teeth went to bed. Today was the best 1st day of school ever. 


	7. Chapter 7

ch.7

Today, is Saturday. I am excited to go shopping with Tawni and Alex today. My mom is hanging out with Kendra and another friend she met at work all day. I woke up at 5:00 and put on some short shorts, a t-shirt with a jacket, and my running shoes. I went on a morning jog for about 2 hours, I ran 6 miles, and walked to the store I saw on the way. It's called Walmart, there are none of these in Wisconsin. I walked in an saw a lot of people, clothes, food, toys, and electronics. I bought a shirt with a piece sign on it, blue jean and khaki short shorts, and some red and silver hoop earings. I then went to a nail shop and got a manicure. I had black on them with colorful fireworks on my nails, they looked so awesome. Then I jogged home. By the time I got home it was 9:00 am.

I went into my room and called Tawni.

' Hey Sonny what's up?

' Nothin just went on a 6 mile run and got a manicure.

' Woah if I ran a 6 mile I might die.\

' No you won't well maybe I've been doing that since I was 7 so I guess.

' Yeah hey what time do you want to go shopping?

' Um we can go at noon I have stuff to do at home first.

' Ok that's good with me see you soon

' Bye Then I hung up.

I went in my bathroom and took a shower for like 10 minutes and dried off with my towel. I put on a black and red bra with matching underwear. I then flat ironed my hair and then curled it. I walked into my room and put on white ripped skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black and gold jacket. I walked to my dresser and put on white hoop earings, a gold necklace, black bracelets, a black hat with a feather, and strawberry lipgloss. I walked to my closet and put on black high heeled boots. When I looked at the clock it said 11:45, wow time goes by fast. I grabbed my purse and put my charged phone and lipgloss in it.

I went downstairs and heard a car horn. I looked out the window and saw Tawni and Alex waiting in the car. I went outside and locked the door with my key, and got in the front seat of Tawni's car.

' Hey Tawni and Alex how's it goin.

' Great' they both said.

' So Sonny where's Chad?' asked Alex

' He went over a friends today, why?

' Oh just wondering' said Alex

' So where are we going shopping? ' At this new mall that just opened up.

' Hey Sonny can we hang at your house when we finish?

' Sure, I have nothing to do today

We went shopping for like 3 hours. Tawni bought a new purse, 5 skirt, 6 pairs of skinny jeans, a pair of black heels, and some earings. Alex bought 7 pairs of skirts, 5 pairs of skinny jeans, 3 pairs of short shorts, and 2 purses. I bought 5 pairs of short shorts, 3 dresses, 4 pairs of skinny jeans, a new purse, a case for my iPhone 4s, and got my hair dyed to black.

' Wow Sonny you bought a lot and your hair looks gorgeous.' Tawni and Alex siad

' Thanks guys and I know I'm like a shoppoholic I can never get enough.

' Hahah us too we're going to be great friends.  
>We went back to my house and chilled.<p>

' Hey guys you want to go to my salon.

' You have a salon?' they asked excitedly

' Yeah let's go

We went to my salon and they were impressed once they saw it

' Do you guys like it?

' Uh yeah it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen' they both said

We stayed in there until it was 5:00 pm.

' Hey Sonny can we stay the night, and have like a slumber party.

' Sure that would be awesome.

We went into my room and they were probably surprised, because of how big it is.

' Sonny your house is awesome!

' Thanks guys

We stayed in there until we fell asleep. Today was a really good day.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. **

**Chapter 8 coming soon PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

ch.8

I woke up in my hang out space in my room at 7:00 am. I saw that my phone was ringing, so I picked it up.

' Hello

' Hey Sonny it's Ally ' Hey Ally sorry I didn't call you yesterday

' It's okay, how was shopping yesterday with your friends?

' It was great we bought a lot of stuff

' What did you get?

' Skirts, dresses, skinny jeans, purse, earrings, and died my hair black

' Woah that's a lot and what's with the black hair?

' Just wanted a change was getting tired of the brown hair

' I know what you mean I died my hair blond yesterday

' Woah how did it turn out?

' It turned out great, are you still running?

' Yeah I went on a 6 mile run yesterday

' Me too we really are twins

' Yeah

I heard Tawni and Alex star getting up.

' Hey Ally I got to get going I'll talk to later

' Okay bye talk to you soon love you

' Love you too bye

I hung up and went to go see Tawni and Alex.

' Hey guys how was your sleep?

' Great, yours' they both said

' Same

' Who were you talking to on your phone?

' My sister

' You have a sister?

' Yeah she's my twin her name is Ally

' Woah who's older?

' Me by 4 minutes

' Well we should be going. Thanks for letting us sleep here Sonny

' Oh no problem anytime

' Bye' they both said.

They both left. I took a shower and put on one of my new outfits. I put on a black bra and matching underwear. I put on some black skinny jeans, with a white cami, and plaid red and white shirt. I decided to leave the shirt open and not buttoned. I put on black sandals to go with it. I went back into the bathroom and straightened my hair then curled it a little except for my bangs. I walked to my dresser and put on silver hoop earings and strawberry lipgloss.

I decided to call Chad.

Hello

Hey it's Sonny

Hey Sonny how you doin

Good what you do yesterday?

Went on a morning job and had to watch Grace with a friend from school over

Cool I went on a run yesterday too and then I went shopping with Tawni and Alex

Oh that sounds fun how many miles did you run

I ran 6 miles

Woah I just ran 3 was too lazy to run anymore

Yeah hey do you want to go sightseeing today I'm not busy

Sure how about now

Sure that would be awesome just give me 5 minutes ok

Ok bye

Bye

I went in the bathroom and brushed my teeth, and used Listerine. I grabbed my new black purse and put my wallet, lotion, iPhone 4s, lipgloss, perfume, gum, and sparkly blue pen. I went downstairs after I heard my doorbell ring and opened the door.

Hey Chad

Hey Sonny Oh I like your new hair color it looks really great on you

Thank You

We hugged and walked to his car.

3 Hours Later

That was really fun Chad thank you

Your welcome do you want to go to my house? Grace really wants to see you

Sure I miss Grace

Chad drove to his house and opened the door for me.

Thanks

Welcome

He opened the door and Grace came running to us

Sonny!

Hey Grace I missed you soo much

Missed you to

We went into the living room and I saw Kendra sitting on the couch.

Hey Kendra

Hey Sonny sit

I sat down beside Chad with Grace on my lap.

How have you been

Good me and Chad just came back from sight seeing. I really wanted to see what else L.A had.

Oh cool was Chad a good tour guide

Yeah he was I has a great time

Cool so what were you to going to do next

I really wanted to see Grace, so I decided to come here

Aww well she really missed you

Aww I missed you to Grace. I said hugging Grace she hugged me back.

Well I should be going I have homework due tomorrow that I haven't started on

Hey why don't I help you sure, can I do it here. I said looking at Kendra

Sure your welcome anytime

Ok I'll be right back

Grace's POV-

I really like Sonny. She's really nice and pretty. I wonder if she's Chaddy's girlfriend.

Hey Chaddy

Yes Gracey

Is Sonny your girlfriend

No what makes you think that?

Well she's pretty and it looks like you to like each other.

No she's not my girlfriend and I only like her as a friend.

Sonny's POV-

I was walking back to Chad's house when I overheard Chad saying that he only likes me as a friend. I felt kind of sad hearing that. I wonder why? I don't like Chad that way, only as a friend.

I rung the doorbell and this time Chad answered the door.

Hey we can go upstairs.

Ok

We went upstairs and did our homework.

2 Hours Later

Well it's time for me to go.

Oh ok see you tomorrow

Bye Chad, Grace, and Kendra

Bye Sonny

I gave them all hugs. I gave Chad a kiss on the cheek and left.

Kendra's POV-

Sonny just gave Chad a kiss on the cheek and left. Chad has been standing in the same spot for 5 minutes. Chad sweetie are you all right.

Yeah I'm good

Are you sure, you've been standing there for 5 minutes

Yeah I'm okay Chad walked upstairs. When he was out of sight me and Grace started laughing.  
>Awwww! my little boy is in love.<p>


	9. Chapter 9

Sonny's POV

OMG! I just kissed Chad on the cheek and I loved it. When I did it I felt a stinging on my lips, wonder what that is.  
>I went to my room and went to bed. My mom is at work still, well I'll see her in the morning.<p>

NEXT DAY

I woke up to my phone playing Who's That Boy by Demi Lovato. I'm a huge fan.

Hello

Hey Sonny it's Chad

Oh hey Chad what's up

Nothing just wondering if you wanted me to drive you to school this morning.

Sure that would be great

Cool see you then

Bye

Bye

I hung up my phone and walked into the bathroom. I took a long shower to wake myself up and walked out.  
>I blow dried my hair and straightened it. I brushed my teeth and used Listerine. I walked in my room and put on my underwear. I looked outside and saw that it was raining. I decided to wear blue skinny jeans and a plain white hoodie with my red hoodie. I wanted to go casual today. I put on my strawberry lipgloss, and my all black converse. I packed my gym clothes for basketball practice today, and made sure all my homework was in my backpack.<p>

I walked downstairs and saw my mom sleeping on the couch. I woke her up and told her to go to her bedroom and go to sleep. She doesn't have to work today. I quickly ate a banana. I noticed that my phone was still in my room, so I ran to my room and got. I noticed my phone saying that I had a new text message. It was from Chad saying that he's outside.

I got all my stuff and wrote a note to my mom saying that I rode to school with Chad. I locked all the doors with my key and walked outside.

Hey Chad

Hey Sonny how was your morning

Good and yours

Great

There was awkward silence, so I turned on the radio. Brittany Spears was playing I Wanna Go. Me and Chad looked at each other and started singing to the song.  
>We finally got to school. I had 5 minutes to get to class before I was late. I had English today which I love. I walked into english and sat by this boy named Logan Henderson. He smiled at me, and I immediately blushed. I smiled back.<p>

Hello Class there's nothing really to teach because my computer crashed and it has my lesson plans on it. I want you to pick a partner and write what you would like to accomplish this year. It would have to be 5 pages and there's no limit on words. It would be due when you get back from Christmas break, which is 3 months. You may pick your partners.

Hey Sonny right?

Yeah hey Logan what's up?

Well I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner for the project

Sure that would be great! When do you want to start?

How about today?

Yeah sure. Here's my phone number and address.

Ok cool see you then Sonny

Bye Logan

I almost fainted. I can't believe Logan just asked me to be his partner for 3 months. Totally fan girling right now.

AT LUNCH

Hey Sonny how was english? Chad asked me. I'm sitting by Tawni, Chad, and Alex.

Good everybody has to write a 5 page paper about what we want to accomplish this year.

Wow 5 pages by yourself

No we have to do it with a partner

Oh whose your partner? Chad asked me

Logan Henderson. I said blushing

OMG he is soo hot. You are so lucky. When do you start? Tawni asked excitedly

I don't know but he's going to call me later after school

Awesome

You ok Chad your kind of quiet

Yeah I'm fine don't worry. I got to get going to Science

Ok bye call me later

Sure bye everybody

I wonder what's wrong with Chad. He seemed so upset when I said that I was working with Logan on the project.  
>I'll find out later.<p>

AT HOME

Basketball practice was great we have our first game after Christmas break. I'm so excited. I took a shower and left my hair dry on its own. Meaning that I'm too lazy to do it. I changed into some black short shorts and a red fitted t-shirt. It's like really hot in my house all of a sudden. I put on my black fuzzy slippers and layed on my bed. I grabbed my phone after seeing that it was ringing. I answered it wondering who it could be.

Hello

Hey Sonny it's Logan

Oh hey Logan what's up?

Nothing just wanted to see if you aren't busy right now. Hopping we could start on our paper or get to know eachother.

Sure that would be great

Ok see you in a few minutes.

Ok bye

Bye

I almost screamed. I really like him I wonder if he likes me? Maybe I should just keep it to myself. Yeah I'll do that.  
>5 minutes later I heard the bell ring. I went to answer it but my mom beat me to it.<p>

Hey Sonny there's someone here for you

I got it mom

Hey Logan come in

Hey Sonny

Follow me we can go in my room

We walked into my room and walked to my hang out area.

Wow this room is amazing

Thanks

So I think we should get to know each other before we start

Sure

We talked and I really got to know him. I found out that he is 5'9, loves dogs, favorite color is blue or green, likes the cheetah, because they run fast, fav. food is fried chicken with mashed potatoes or peperoni pizza, likes the game Call Of Duty, has been living in L.A. for 4 years, likes girls that aren't shy, and I like to play baseball, football, and run track.

So I guess you should know is that I am 5'3 1/2, loves dogs, fav. color is purple and white, I like dolphins, because they're soo cute and fun to look at, fav. food is cheese burgers or pineapple pizza, like the game Call of Duty too, just moved to L.A. a week ago, and I like to run cross country, basketball, and softball.

Cool are you on the basketball team?

Yeah I am

Awesome and we have a lot in commom

We do and I can soo kick your butt in Call of Duty

Is that a challenge? He asked smirking

Uh yeah this weekend your house

Your on

Hey since we both run we should go this weekend on Saturday

Yeah that would be awesome! We should just hang out on Saturday. I have nothing to do

Me neither. I'll pick you up. What time do you go running?

I go at 6:00 am not many cars that early

Me too I'll pick you up here?

Yeah sure

Ok well I should be going it's getting late

Yeah bye see you tomorrow

Bye Sonny. He gave me hug and kiss in the cheek

He left my house and I immediately started blushing.

I finished all my homework and went to bed, forgetting to call Chad.  
> <p>


	10. Chapter 10

Chad's POV

I walked out of the cafeteria feeling heartbroken. I wonder why I only like Sonny as a bestfriend nothing more. Maybe I do like her more that a friend. I don't know. I'm just ready for this day to be over with.

Logan's POV

I just came back from over Sonny's house. I had so much fun. We got to know each other and now I'm spending this Saturday with her. I think I like her, but I think she only likes me as a friend.

Sonny's POV

SKIPPED TO FRIDAY

I just came back from basketball practice. It was a half a day since it's Christmas Break for 2 months. I'm so happy because I'm going back to Wisconsin for 2 weeks to visit my family. My mom told me on Wednsday. I'm leaving on Sunday in the afternoon. My mom said I can bring 3 or 4 friends with me. I decided to bring Chad.  
>I haven't spent time with him in a long time.<br>I decided to call Chad. I haven't talked to him all week.

Hello

Hey Chad!

Oh hey Sonny what's up

Nothin. Hey do want to hang out today?

Sure

Cool I'll come over in an hour

Ok bye

Bye

I took a shower and blow dried and straightened my hair. I put my hair in a pony tail with my bangs to the side. I put on my underwear, and walked in my room. I put on a black shirt with the word army going across in gold, a light blue jean skirt, and I put on a black belt around my waist on top of the shirt. I walked to my dresser and put on strawberry lipgloss, a black long necklace, and black stud earings. I put on my all black converse and looked at the time. It's 3:00 pm, and Chad should be here in 5 minutes.

I grabbed my black purse and put my lipgloss and phone in it. I walked downstairs and saw my mom.

Hey mom

Hey sweetie. You look really pretty. Where are you going?

Thanks and I'm hanging out with Chad today

Oh cool have fun

Ok bye

Bye

I heard a car horn and walked outside to Chad's car. He opened the door for me after giving me a long hug.

Hey Chad what's going on?

Nothing much how about you haven't seen you all week

Good and I have something to ask you

What?

Do you want to go to Wisconsin with me and my mom?

Really?

Yeah I want you to meet all my friends there

Sure that would be great. I'll have to ask my mom

Awesome we leave Sunday if your mom says its alright

Ok how long are we staying there?

For 2 weeks

Ok

Chad where are we going?

To the mall. I was thinking that we would want some clothes to keep us warm since it snows in Wisconsin

Oh yeah

We finally got there and walked in the mall. It was freezing in there, so I was shaking. Chad saw and pulled me closer to him. I immedietely felt warm.

Two hours later, we were getting back into the car with a million bags. I bought some sweater dresses a black, white, and a red one. I got 3 long sleeves, sweat pants, white and black leggings, jackets and hoodies, chestnut colored ugg boots, and some strawberry lipgloss. Chad got 2 sweater vests, 4 hoodies, jeans, sweat pants, 5 long sleeves, and some snow boots.  
>We pulled up into his drive way and got all of our bags. He opened the door and we saw Grace running up to us.<p>

Hey Grace! I missed you so much. I gave her a big hug.

Hi Sonny I missed you too.

Hi Chaddie

Hey Grace

Aww Chaddie is a cute name

I don't like it though

Why?

It's embarrasing

Aww.  
>I gave him a hug.<p>

Hey kids

Hey Kindra

Hi Sonny was I interrupting something

No mom we just hugged

Ok. Come sit you must be tired.

So what did you guys do today?

Went shopping.

Oh mom can I go to Wisconsin with Sonny?

Sure when do you leave

On Sunday

Is Connie going?

Yeah she is

Ok then.

So what did you guys buy?

I got some sweater dresses, long sleeve shirts, brown ugg boots, jackets, and strawberry lipgloss

Cool what about you Chad

Some long sleeve shirts, jeans, snow boots, hoodies, sweat pants, and some sweater vests.

Aww Chad you never wear sweater vests

I know Sonny made me

I thought he would look great in them

He does he just doesn't see it I guess

I know I look great in them I just don't like wearing them

So conceited

Don't start with me Sonny Chad said

Hahaha watever

So Sonny what are you doing tomorrow

I'm hanging out with my friend Logan

Who's Logan?

He is my partner in a project we're doing together

Is he going to Wisconsin with us

No I just wanted you to go. Your my best friend, so you were my first choice

I feel so loved Chad said hugging me

Aww that was so sweet Kindra said taking a picture of us hugging on her phone

What do want to do now Sunshine?

Sunshine?

Yeah its my new nickname for you

It's cute I like it thanks. We should go see that movie called Happy Feet two.

Yes we should

Ooooh can I go Grace said excitedly'

Sure sweetie do you want to go Kindra

I can't I have to go to work later

Ok

We left to the movies with Grace I love Grace she's so cute.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys are liking my story so far.<strong>

**Chapter 10 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chad's POV

I got home at 10:00 pm with Grace in my arms sleeping. I just dropped Sonny of at home. I had the best time with Sonny today. We had a blast together, and I now like Sonny more that a friend. I was just so comfortable around her I hope she feels the same. I can't wait until we go to Wisconsin together.

Sonny's POV

I woke up at 4:00 am to my phone ringing.

Hello

Hey Sonny it's Logan

Oh hey Logan what's up

Getting ready for our day together.

Me too I can't wait

Me neither so I guess I'll pick you up at 5:00 am.

Yeah sure bye

Bye

I got out of bed and took a shower. Once I got out I brushed my teeth. I let my hair stay wavey and put it in a pony tail. I put on my underwear.I put on some red and black shorts and a white fitted shirt. I put on my pink and black running shoes and walked to my bed. I walked downstairs and ate a banana and some orange juice. I watched some t.v. until I heard the bell ring. I put my key on a necklace and put it on, and opened the door.

"Hey Logan"

I said giving him a hug.

"Hey Sonny"

He said hugging me back.

"How's your morning going?"

"Good so far. Ready to go?"

"Yeah lets go."

We started walking to the side walk when I saw Chad going to his car with Grace in his arms.

"Chad what's wrong with Grace?  
>I asked really worried<p>

"She fell down 4 steps and she's not waking up"

Chad said crying

"OMG! I'll come with you. Logan I'm really sorry I'll call you."

Me and Chad got in the car and sped off to the hospital. When we got there Chad picked up Grace and ran into the hospital.  
>A doctor ran up to us quickly.<p>

"Please help her she fell down 4 steps and won't wake up."

He picked up Grace and ran to a room and we followed. He put her on a bed and told us to wait for a minute.

* * *

><p>1 HOUR LATER<p>

The doctor came in the room with a happy, but sad face.

"Your sister is going to be alright. She woke up 30 minutes ago, and we had to run tests. She just needs to rest for a few hours and be careful next time she goes down and up the steps."

"Ok thank you doctor so much. Is she allowed to leave?"

I asked smiling.

"Yes she can leave right after you sign the papers."

"I'll go sign you can go see her if you want."  
>Chad said walking off.<p>

"Ok"

I walked to Grace's room and was happy she is awake.

"Hey Sonny!"

"Hey Grace how are you feeling?"

"Good can I go home now it's scary in here"

"Why are you scared"

"There's scary doctors"

"Aww come here"

We hugged until Chad came in.

"Chaddie!"

"Hey Grace how's it going? Do you feel alright?"

"Yes can I spend the night at Sonny's?"

I don't know you'll have to ask her

"Can I Sonny pleeeeeaaaaaaasssssse?"

Grace begged using her puppy dog face. I couldn't say no to that.

"Sure sweetie, but you'll leave Chad all alone"

"Chaddie can come too. It'll be a huge sleepover party."  
>Grace said excitedly<p>

"Chad do you want to stay with us?"  
>Me and Grace put on our puppy dog faces.<p>

"Ok alright I'll stay"

"Yayyyy!"  
>Me and Grace started doing a happy dance<p>

"Ok let's get of here."

We left and went to Chad and Grace's house to get their clothes, and my clothes from shopping. When they were done we went to my house. I saw my mom sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys"

"Hey"

We all said

"Where were you guys"

"Coming from the hospital. Grace fell down some steps."

"Oh my gosh are you okay sweetheart come here."

"I'm okay. The doctor made me feel all better."

"Good so what are you guys up to now."

"We're all having a sleepover."

Grace said jumping up and down on my mom's lap.

"Cool. Where's Kindra?"

"Oh yeah she went to Nevada for 3 weeks for a buisness trip. I don't think I can go to Wisconsin. I have to watch Grace."  
>Chad said now upset.<p>

"Grace can come with us. We have 2 more tickets left."  
>My mom said happily<p>

"Yayyyy! I'm going to Wisconsin"

Grace said doing a happy dance.

We all laughed and ran upstairs.

"Wow Sonny your house is awesome. Can I live here?"

Grace said.

"I don't think your mom will let you sweetie. Do you guys want to go swimming in my indoor pool?"

"Yeah sure"

Chad and Grace said.

"Cool meet me on the third floor"

"Uh Sonny I don't know how to put on my swimming suit"

Grace said looking shy.

"Do you want me to help you?"

"Yes please"

"Ok come on"

I said pulling her to my bedroom.

I helped Grace put her one piece on, and then I put on my black and silver bikini on. We both went to the third floor where we saw Chad waiting for us.

"Hey"

"Hey Sonny and Grace"

Chad looked at me and stared at my bikini I had on. I became a little nervous.

Can we go swimming now Grace said looking impatient.

"Ok lets's go"

I said jumping in.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it. <strong>

**Chapter 12 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW3**


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up at 8:00 am and saw that everybody else was up watching t.v.

"Good morning sleepy head."

Chad said giving me a hug.

"Good morning"

"How was your sleep?"

Chad said putting on a shirt. He sleeps shirtless. I just learned that.

"Good is Grace awake?"

"Yeah"

"Ok well I guess I should start packing"

I said getting up.

"Oh yeah me too. I'll go get our suitcases."  
>Grace came back in my room right after Chad left.<p>

"Good morning sweetie"

"Good morning Sonny. Sonny can you be my big sister?"

"I don't know I'm not related to you"

"Oh"

Grace said looking sad.

"Well could be play sisters"

"Ok"

Grace said giving me a big hug.

"Do you want some breakfast?"

"Yes please. I'm scared of going down the stairs now"

"I'll be with you the whole time holding your hand"

"Ok"

Grace said holding my hand.

We walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. Me and Grace decided on making pancakes with strawberries and whip cream on top, with eggs, and bacon. We both finished by the time Chad came in.

"Wow everything smells great"

"Thanks"

Me and Grace said hugging him.

My mom came downstairs and then we all ate. I sat by Chad with Grace on my lap, and my mom was beside me.

"I see you and Grace have bonded"

My mom said smiling at me and Grace.

"Yeah we have"

I fed Grace some pancake and me some too. By the way she's 3 years old.

"Me and Sonny are now sisters."

"Really?"

My mom asked.

"Yeah she's my big sister now"

"Cool"

Chad said.

"Well I guess we should be getting started on packing huh?"

I asked my mom.

"Yeah we should we're leaving at 11:30 am. You have 3 hours."

"Ok"

We all ran upstairs and started packing. We all finished and started to get ready.

"Uh Sonny can you give me a bath? Mommy usually gives me one, but she's not here."

"Sure sweetie come on"

I gave her a bath and washed her hair. I blow dried and flat ironed it, and put it in two pony tails with her bangs in front.  
>I put her underwear on her, and took her to my room. Chad was getting dressed in the guest room. I put her on some blue skinny jeans and plain white shirt with a grey jacket. She put on her black boots and waited for me to get dressed.<p>

I took a shower and put on my underwear. I straightened my hair and curled it left it down with my bangs to the side. I walked in my room and put on blue skinny jeans, a black v-neck shirt, and a grey jacket. I waked to my dresser and put on my new strawberry lipgloss, white hoop earings, and a silver necklace. I put on my black boots before Grace ran to me.

"Sonny what are those in your ears?"

Grace said pointing to my earrings.

"They're earrings do want to wear some?"

"Sure!"

I put some black stud earings in her ears, some of my watermelon lipgloss, and a small silver necklace. I grabbed my purse with my phone, keys, and lipgloss in it. We went downstairs with our bags and saw everybody waiting for us.

"Aww your both matching. That's so cute"

My mom said.

"Thanks"

We said posing like supermodels.

"Haha! You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah"

We all got in my mom's red Escalade and she drove off to the airport. We arrived on time and got on the plane. Grace sat next to me, my mom sat on the other side of Grace, and Chad sat by me. We started lifting off, and Grace looked a little scared and hid into my shirt.

"Grace are you okay?"

"No"

Grace said crying.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I'm afraid of lift off"

"Oh come here"

We hugged until lift off was over.

"Are you okay now Grace?"

"Yes thanks Sonny"

Grace said and then fell asleep.

"Your going to make a good mom Sonny"

My mom said smiling.

"How?"

"I've been seeing how you treat Grace, and you're great with her"

"Thanks mom"

"Hey Chad you've been quiet all day. Are you okay?"

"Hey Sonny. Oh yeah I'm okay"

"No your not what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

Chad said looking down.

"You can tell me anything you know that?"

"Yes, well you've been hanging with Grace all day. I barely seen you all day. I feel left out"

Chad said looking sad.

"Awwww Chad come here"

I said giving Chad a big hug.

We finished hugging and I started blushing.

"What do you want to do now?"

I said looking at Chad.

"Well we could play 20 questions"

Chad said smiling at me.

"Ok you start"

I said.

(Sonny is in bold.)

What's your favorite color?

**Purple yours?**

_Blue. What's your favorite food?_

**Sausage pizza and hot wings. What's you favorite ice cream?**

_Cookies and Cream. What's yours?_

**Chocolate chip cookie dough.**

"Haven't tried it yet"

Chad said

"Really you should. I know this awesome ice cream place in Wisconsin. I'll totally take you there."

We continued our game until we fell asleep. My head was resting on his shoulder with his on top of mine, and we we are holding hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi I hope you liked this chapter.<strong>

**Chapter 13 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

Connie's POV

I woke up an hour later. We have 15 more minutes until we landed. I saw the most cutest thing ever. Chad and Sonny cuddling and holding hands. Awww they are so cute together, and I can tell that they like eachother. I can see the by the way they looked at eachother. I quickly took a picture and woke them up and Grace. They all woke up. Chad and Sonny realised they were cuddling and separated, but they're still holding hands. They looked at eachother and smiled both blushing.

"Hey mom"

"Hey honey"

"How long do we have until we land?"

"Like 10 minutes left"

"Ok"

* * *

><p>Sonny's POV<p>

Me and Chad woke up and sprung apart after we realised that we were cuddling and holding hands, but we're still holding hands. I saw Grace and my mom up.

"Hey mom"

"Hey honey"

"How long do we have until we land?"

"Like 10 minutes"

"Sonny I have to use the bathroom really bad"

Grace said

"Ok let's go"

I said taking her to the bathroom

I walked Grace to the bathroom, and waited until she finished. She washed her hands, and then we walked out together.

We landed and got out of the plane, and went to baggage claim. We got all of our bags and held a cab.  
>The driver drove us to the house. It took 10 minutes until we stopped in front of the house I grew up in. We got out of the cab and got all of our bags out of the trunk. We all walked to the house and I rung the doorbell. My sister opened the door and she screamed and then I started screaming and then we hugged really hard.<p>

"Sonny I missed you so much!"

Ally said screaming and hugging me.

"I missed you too. Well lets go in it's cold out here"

We all walked into the house and sat on the couch.

"Mom I'm so glad you're here. I missed you so much"

Ally said hugging mom.

"Me too sweetie I missed you so much"

"What is all that screaming"

My dad said walking in the living room.

"DAD!"  
>I screamed and jumped on him.<p>

"Sonday I missed you so much"

"I missed you too"

"Connie come here"

They hugged and kissed.

"Ally, Dad I want to introduce you to 2 people."

I said grabbing Grace and Chad's hands and walking them to dad and Ally.

"This is Chad and Grace"

"Hi"

They both said.

"Is Chad your boyfriend Sonny!"

Ally said out loud.

"No he's my best friend"

I said blushing really hard.

"Oh. Hi Grace I'm Ally Sonny's sister"

"Hi I'm Grace"

Grace said shyly.

"Grace don't be shy come here"

Grace ran over to me and I picked her up.

"Dad this is Chad and Grace"

"Hi Chad and Grace it's nice to meet you."

We all walked to the couch. Grace was sitting on my lap, Chad sitting beside me, and Ally sitting on the other side.

"So Sonny tell us about L.A."

"Well me and mom's house is awesome, it's hot, a lot of malls, and nice people."

"Cool how did you meet Chad?"

Ally asked curious.

"He lives next door and we played basketball in my gym, and me and mom had dinner with his family."

"Yeah she kicked my butt 32 to 18."

Chad said shocked.

"Woah that's pretty bad"

My dad said shocked.

"Oh and I made the basketball team at school"

"Good job Sonday"

My dad said.

"Thanks"

"Are you sure your not dating, because you two haven't let go of eachothers hands yet."  
>Ally said curious. Me and Chad let go of eachothers hands.<p>

"I'm sure."

"So Chad do you and Sonny hang out a lot"

Ally asked smirking.

"Not a lot, but we hang out when we can"

Chad said nervous.

"Ok, Sonny when was the last time you and Chad hung out"

"Yesterday, we went shopping because we haven't seen eachother ina while"

"Aww that's so cute"

My mom said smiling.

"Sonny"

Grace said.

"Yes"

"I'm tired"

Grace said rubbing her eyes.

"Ok let's go upstairs"

"Sonny, Chad and Grace are going to have to share a room with you"

"Is that ok Chad"

My mom asked Chad.

"Yeah it's okay"

"Let's go to my room"

We all ate and went back to my room.

"Grace it's time to go to bed"

"Okay"

We all changed into our pajamas and layed down on the bed. Chad was beside me and Grace was on the other side of me. I put a pillow beside her so she won't fall off. We fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all like it so far. <strong>

**Chapter 14 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Ally's POV

This morning, I woke up and was hoping Sonny was awake so I walked to her room. I walked in and saw the most beautiful thing. Chad and Sonny cuddling in the bed holding hands. I wanted to scream in happiness, but I walked out. I went downstairs and saw mom and dad talking.

"Mom dad follow me for a minute"

"Ok"

We walked upstairs and stopped in front of Sonny's door.

"Go ahead and open it"

I told them.

They opened and they're mouths dropped

"Awww that's so cute. They're holding hands and cuddling"

Mom said jumping up and down.

"My Sonday is growing up so fast"

Dad said

They started to stir. Chad woke up and then fell back to sleep holding Sonny tighter. Sonny moved more torwards Chad and grabbed is other hand and kissed his cheek.

"OMG Sonny kissed Chad. I knew she liked him."  
>Mom said happily<p>

5 minutes later they all woke up. Chad and Sonny sat up and smiled at each other and said good morning. Sonny kissed his cheek saw and us looking at them.

"Hey guys what's up?"

Ally said.

"Nothin what are you doing?"

Sonny said

"Oh nothing watching you guys cuddle and kiss"

Ally said smirking.

"We weren't kissing"

Sonny said blushing.

"Sure"

"Goodmorning Sonny"

said Grace

"Good morning sweetie how was your sleep?"

Sonny said hugging her.

"Good I had a nice dream"

"What was it about?"

"I was riding a unicorn and eating cotton candy"

"Awesome"

We got off my bed, me and Chad were still holding hands

"What are we doing today"

Chad asked his arm rapped around me.

"I am showing you all around"

I said happily.

"Yay! Can we eat first"

Grace said really excited.

"Yes we can let's go"

We ate some oatmeal and toast and went to go get ready. I gave Grace a bath and washed her hair. I brushed her teeth after, and blow dried and straightened her hair. I decided to keep it down. I put her underwear on her, and took her in my room.

"You can take your shower now Chad"

"Ok"

He said kissing my cheek, and walking into the bathroom.

I put her on a green sweater dress. I put her on some long white knee socks and grey ugg boots. I put her on my dresser and put some watermelon lipgloss on, white smiley face earings, and a necklace with a heart in the middle. She looked so cute. Chad came out of the shower in only some boxers.

"Nice Chad"

I said sarcastically.

"I know I'm beautiful"

He said conceitedly.

"Ok"

"Aww Gracie you look beautiful"

He said kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Chaddie"

He went and changed in my walk in closet. Then walked out in a sweater vest and khaki pants.

"Awww don't you look cute"

I said pinching his cheeks.

"Thanks Sonny and I know I am"

"Just take the complement"

"Thanks Sonny"

He said and kissed my cheek.

"I'm going downstairs"

He said walking out of the room.

"Ok"

I went into my bathroom and took a shower. I brushed my teeth and put on my underwear. I blow dried, straightened, and curled my black long hair. I went into my room and put on my grey sweater dress with white knee high socks. I put on my grey ugg boots, and walked to my dresser. I put on strawberry lipgloss, white hoop earings, and silver bracelets.

Me and Grace walked downstairs.

"Aww you and Grace look beautiful"

My mom said.

"Thanks we know"

We said at the same time.

"So do you guys want to go now?"

I asked Chad.

"Yeah sure lets go"

I helped Grace put on her jacket, and then I put on mine. I showed them everything they needed to know. We stopped at icecream shop and I got cookies and cream, Chad got Chocolate cookie dough, and Grace got vanilla with colorful sprinkles. Me and Chad promised that we would try this flavor so we did and we agreed that it was awesome.

"OMG this is great"  
>I said smiling.<p>

"I know right. Why didn't I try this a long time ago?"

"Ditto"

We finished and went back home.

"Hey guys how was the tour?"

My dad asked us.

"Great Sonny was awesome. We went to the icecream shop and tried flavors that I have never tried before."

Chad said.

"Good. Did you like it Grace"

"Yes it fun and the icecream was awesome."

"Sonny I'm tired"

Grace said

"Okay let's go upstairs"

I took Grace upstairs, and tucked her in. She immedietely fell asleep. I walked downstairs and sat by Chad and Ally.

"What do we do now?"

"Lets watch a movie"

Ally said.

"Ok what?"

I said asking her.

"Jason movie: Friday the 13th: The New Beginning"

She said smirking at me.

"Ok"

I said already shaking.

"It's okay Sonny I'll be right here"

"Thanks Chad"

I said giving him a big hug. I scooted closer to Chad and he put his arm around me.

The movie started. By the end of the movie I was practically laying on Chad, because it's so scary.  
>At the end I looked up and was scared to move. I heard Grace calling my name and practically ran to my room.<p>

"Hey Grace how was your nap"

"It was good. Can I go downstairs?"

Grace asked tugging on my hand.

"Sure let's go"

I said grabbing her hand.

We went downstairs and I have to admit that I am pretty scared to.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi I hoped you like this chapter.<strong>

**I don't know if I'll continue this one.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning I woke up to me and Chad cuddling and holding hands. Oh so this is what mom meant about me and Chad cuddling. I got out of bed and went into Ally's room.

"Hey Ally"

"Hey Sonny what's up?"

"Nothing just woke up. What about you?"

"Same"

"Hey do you like Chad?"

"No we're just friends why?"

"Your just always sitting by him, holding hands, kissing eachothers cheeks, hugging, cuddling in bed, and flirting a lot."

Ally said naming them off.

"We do that, but it doesn't mean anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Ok"

"Do you want to make breakfast?"

I asked.

"Sure lets go"

We went downstairs and into the both made breakfast, and I saw Chad coming downstairs looking like he just woke up.

"Good morning sleepy head"

Ally said.

"Good morning guys"

Chad said.

"Good morning"

I said getting the plates.

He walked over to me and hugged me around the waist, and kissed my cheek.

"Hey. You look tired"

I said looking up at him.

"I'm not just trying to wake up. I smelled food so I came downstairs."

"Oh well it's almost done"

"Ok"

I kissed his cheek and went to set the table while Ally finished the scrambled eggs.  
>Ally came over to me<p>

"What was that about?"

Ally said smirking.

"Nothing we were just talking"

"Ok then whatever you say"

Ally said in a singy voice.

5 minutes later everybody came downstairs to eat.

"Hey everybody"

I said happily.

"Hey"

"Me and Ally made some breakfast if you want some"

Everybody sat at the table and got some food. I sat next to Chad with Grace on my lap. I fed Grace and me from my plate and when I was done, I went into the living room.  
>When everybody was done they came in the livingroom also.<p>

"So how was everybody's sleep?"

"Good"

"Did you sleep well Grace"

"Yes I had a dream about Sonny and Chad getting married, and I was the flower girl."

"Awesome!"

Ally said happily and smirking at me.

"Why would you dream about that Grace"

Chad asked.

"I don't know, but 2 years later Sonny had 5 kids."

"Well I'm going to get some orange juice. Chad why don't you join me."  
>I said nervously and pulling Chad with me.<p>

"Ok"

"That was awkward."

"Yeah it was. I wonder why people want us to date so much."

"I don't know. Should we?"

I said looking down.

"I don't know. Should we?"

Chad asked the same thing.

"Well do you have feelings for me?"

""How about we say at the same time"

"Ok on 3"

"Ok 1"

2

3

"Yes!"

We both said at the same time.

"You have feelings for me?"

Chad asked smiling.

"Yeah I do"

I said blushing.

"I have feelings for you"

Chad said.

"Really?"

I said smiling at him.

"Well Sonny will you go out with me?"

"I would love to"

I said smiling happily.

We hugged and then we kissed.

* * *

><p>Connie's POV<p>

I decided to check up on Sonny and Chad. I walked in the kitchen to see them kissing.

"OMG this is awesome!"

* * *

><p>Sonny's POV<p>

We broke apart and I immediately saw my mom looking at us with a huge smile.

"Hey mom"  
>I said nervously.<p>

"Awww are you guys finally going out?"

"Yes we are"  
>Chad said grabbing my hand.<p>

"Yayy you guys look so cute together!"

My said smiling at us.

"Thanks"

We said smiling at each other.

We smiled at eachother and kissed again. This is the best day ever.

* * *

><p><strong>So Chad and Sonny are finally dating. <strong>

**I would like to wish everybody a Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays to everyone.**

**Chapter 16 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 16

It's been a whole week since me and Chad have started dating and staying in Wisconsin with my sister and dad. I woke up to Chad waking me up

"Sonny get up babe we have to go shopping with your mom."

Chad said.

"Ok"  
>I said tiredly.<p>

"Is Grace already up?"

"Yeah Ally is giving her a bath right now."

"Ok"

"We have 1 hour"

Chad said walking out of the room.

I immedietely ran into the bathroom and took a shower, and brushed my teeth. I put on my underwear. I decided to dye my hair light brown with black and blond highlights. I looked in the mirror and instantly loved it. I left it straight and wavy, my hair has gotten so long I didn't even notice. I looked at the weather and it said 87 degrees and sunny outside today. I walked into my room and put on black short shorts, one of Chad's button down shirts with a black vest that I left open, and yellow Jeffrey Campbell high heels. The snow melted this morning. I walked to my dresser and put on black hoop earings, Long necklace with a cross and a feather, many gold bracelets, my black sunglasses,my brown hat, and strawberry lipgloss. I grabbed my black purse and put my phone and lipgloss in there.

I walked downstairs and saw everybody waiting for me.

"Hey everybody"  
>I said<p>

"Hey"  
>They all looked at me shocked.<p>

"Sonny you died your hair!"  
>My mom said shocked<p>

"Yeah do you like or hate it?"  
>I asked nervously<p>

"I love it, you look so grown up"  
>My mom and dad said<p>

"Thanks! so where are we going?"

"To the mall"  
>My mom said heading to the door<p>

"Ok lets go!"  
>I love shopping so much I can never pass up<p>

"Sonny!"  
>Grace yelled running up to me<p>

"Hey Grace"  
>I said happily<p>

"You look really pretty"  
>Grace said<p>

" Thanks sweetie so do you"  
>I said strapping her in her car seat<p>

"Hey Chad"  
>I said smiling. Chad continued to stare at me<p>

"Chaaaadddd hello"  
>I said waving my hands in his face.<p>

"Huh oh hey Sonshine"

"Babe are you okay"  
>I asked really worried<p>

"Yeah I'm fine. You just look really hot right now."

"Thanks"  
>I said giving him a kiss.<p>

The kiss started to turn into a full on make out, but my mom stopped it.

"Hey kids lets get in the car, and go shopping!"  
>My mom said excitedly<p>

Me and Chad got in the holding hands. I was sitting by Grace.

"Sonny I miss my mommy"  
>Grace said looking sad.<p>

"Aww sweetie do you want to call her"

"Yes"

I got out my phone, and called Kindra giving it to Grace. Grace talked to Kindra for a while, and then Chad talked to her. A while later we stopped in front of the mall. I helped Grace out of her car seat, and walked her across the street.

"Ok so we are going to split up. Sonny, Chad, and Grace are together. Me, dad, and mom. We are going to meet here in 2 hours."  
>Ally said.<p>

"Yayyy! shopping spree. Sonny, Chad lets go"  
>Grace said jumping up and down<p>

"Ok lets go"  
>I said<p>

2 hours later we all met up in the place we first started. I bought a black and red skirts, 2 packs of diff. kinds of earings, red and black strapless dresses, white and black knee socks, black skinny jeans, bras and underwear, perfume, strawberry lipgloss, and a red hoodie. I bought Grace: red and gray sweater dresses, 2 packs of earings, black and red knee socks, a silver necklace with a G in the middle, and pink high top converse. Chad bought: a pair of black jeans, a red and black hoodie, boxers with a smiley face, and all black converse.

We went home and mom went to go start dinner. Me and Grace went to go put our clothes in our suitcases. We went downstairs to go help mom with dinner.

"Hey mom"

"Hey y'all what's up"

"Nothing just finished putting our clothes away"  
>Grace said<p>

"Cool."

"Where's Chad?"

I asked my mom.

"He went to the store for me. Such a gentleman"  
>Mom said<p>

"Yeah."  
>I said dreamily<p>

"How are you and Chad going"  
>My mom said<p>

"We're going great"  
>I said happily<p>

At that time Chad came into the house with about 3 bags.

"Thanks for going to the store for me Chad"

"No problem Ms. Munroe"

"Call me Connie"

"Ok"

"Hey Sonny what's going on?"

"Nothing me and Grace are just bored."

"Wanna watch a movie with me?"

"Sure. Come on Grace, we're watching a movie with Chad"

"Ok"  
>Grace said smiling<p>

"What are we watching?"

"Just Go With It"

"Yes I love that movie"  
>I snuggled up to Chad with Grace sitting on his lap. We watched the movie until we fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while.<strong>

**I hope you liked this chapter. Chapter 17 coming soon.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

THE NEXT DAY

Sonny's POV

I woke up at like 11am. It's like so cold in here. I snuggled up to Chad more, and he automatically wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and kissed him, and he woke up.

"Good morning"  
>Chad said kissing me back, and pulling the covers on us more. Grace is sleeping with Ally.<p>

"Good morning"  
>I said laying my head on his chest.<p>

"So what do you want to do today?"  
>Chad asked me.<p>

"I don't know. Oh yeah your mom told me to tell you that one of your friends wants to spend the day with you. Aparently he lives in Wisconsin. His name is Jay."  
>I told him.<p>

"Oh really? I haven't seen him in like 2 years. Can't wait to catch up with him."  
>Chad said looking excited.<p>

"Aww cool. I'll spend the day with my friend Lucy. Haven't seen her like forever"  
>I said sitting up. Chad pulled me back down on his chest.<p>

"Chad what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing. It's just really cold in here"  
>He said kissing my forehead.<p>

"We have to get up. It's 12"  
>I said looking at him, and smiling.<p>

"Fine"  
>He said getting up, and throwing me over his shoulder.<p>

"Nice Chad. Really nice"  
>I said hitting his back. He laughed, and walked us down the steps. Everyone is in the kitchen eating cereal.<br>They all started laughing when they saw us.

"Sonny why are you on Chad's back?"  
>Ally said.<p>

"I don't know"  
>I said looking at her.<p>

"Ok then. Sonny, Lucy wants to know if you want to hang out with her?"

"Yeah sure. I'll call her later"  
>I said and Chad put me down.<p>

"Aww Sonny your like so small compared to him."  
>Ally said laughing.<p>

"I know. I'm like the smallest at school"  
>I said pouting, and sitting on Chad's lap.<p>

"Chad your friend called again. He wants to talk to you''

"Ok"  
>Chad said wrapping his arms around my waist.<p>

We both ate cereal, and then Chad went to go call his friend Jay. It's now 12:30pm. I saw Grace in the living room watching Dora.

"Hey Grace"  
>I said sitting next to her.<p>

"Hi Sonny"  
>She said crawling into my lap, and hugged me.<p>

"Hey Grace want to hang out later?"  
>Ally asked her.<p>

"Sure"  
>She said smiling big.<p>

"Ok. Well you better go get dressed."  
>Ally said running upstairs.<p>

"Sonny can you give me a bath?"

"Sure sweetie. Lets go"  
>I said and took he upstairs.<p>

I gave her a bath, and washed her hair. I dressed her into some jeans and a t-shirt. She put on her black flats, and grabbed her small Dora purse. She then ran into Ally's room. Chad already left. I took a shower, and put on a black skirt, and a white t-shirt. I put on my black flats, and grabbed my blue purse. I walked downstairs, and walked to Lucy's house which is down the street.

I knocked on the door, and she opened it quickly.

"SONNY!"  
>Lucy yelled hugging me.<p>

"LUCY"  
>I yelled hugging her back.<p>

"How are you? You look great"

"Thanks. I've been good. What about you?"

"Great"  
>She said dragging me to her room.<p>

* * *

><p>Chad's POV<p>

So me and Jay have been hanging out for almost an hour.

"So Chad I saw you with a girl at the mall. Who is she?"  
>Jay said nudging me in the arm.<p>

"She's my girlfriend Sonny"

"Woah wait. Sonny as in Sonny Munroe"

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing she was just my girlfriend before she left. She broke up with me, because she doesn't believe in long distance"

"Oh"  
>I said getting curious. Why doesn't Sonny believe in long distance?<p>

* * *

><p>Grace's POV<p>

This is the best day ever! Ally and I have been to a lot of places. Now we're in Princess Palace. We've been in here for 30 minutes, and I already love this place. We're in line, because I just had to have the glitter lipgloss and nail polish.  
>We also played dress up, and did a huge princess's hair. Mine was so cute. I also met this boy here. He said that he's just visiting Wisconsin with his family, and that he's originally from Los Angeles. I hope I meet him again when I get back,because he's really nice and cute at the same time. I know that I'm 3 years old, but I feel older than 3. Plus he's already 4 years old. This is the best day ever! Omg I think I just saw the glitter you put on your face. Ahhh!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>OMG Sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER.<strong>

**I just had a lot of school stuff, and my computer has been crazy. I just got it fixed.**

**Well I hoped you liked it. Thanks for sticking with this story. Love you guys.**

**Chapter 18 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW**


	18. Chapter 18

1 DAY BEFORE CHRISTMAS Sonny's POV

It's now 1 day before Christmas. I already went shopping. I wrapped my stuff up at like 3am in the garage. My parents are really light sleepers, so the living room was not in the question. I bought my dad a really expensive watch, some nice shirts, and nike running shoes. My dad is like a teenager. He's still really active too. He ran a 12 mile race last year. I bought my mom some summer dresses, lipgloss, and perfume. I bought Chad an expensive watch, and some Nike Air Force 1's.I bought Grace some skirts, a purse, earrings, lipgloss, and glitter ( the one you can put on your face ). It was really easy shopping for them. The tree is already up, and the presents are under there.

I have a huge surprise for Chad and Grace. Their mom and dad are coming on Christmas in my cousin's private jet. My cousin is a singer, actress, and dancer. You might recognize her. Her name is Demi Lovato.  
>She's my favorite cousin ever, and my role model. She's just been through so much, and I love how she's so honest. I just love her so much. My whole family is coming over too. I miss them a lot. They all live in Minesota. Can't wait to see them all.<p>

I am currently in my room cleaning up. Chad is somewhere, and Grace is in here with me playing with her dolls.

"Hey Grace. Do you think Santa will come with presents?"

"Yes. I've been a good girl this year."  
>She said climbing on the bed to sit with me.<p>

"That's good. What do you want to do?"

"Um...Stay here. I'm too tired to go anywhere"  
>She said sitting in my lap.<p>

"Ok. Do you want to have a nap?"

"Yes please. Can you take one with me?"  
>She asked rubbing her eyes.<p>

"Sure."  
>I said laying down beside her. We quickly fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Chad's POV<p>

I'm at the store with Connie.

"So are you ready for Christmas?"

"Yeah I am. So excited, but I wish my parents were here"

"Yeah. How about you call them when we get back to the house. You and Grace can both talk to them."

"That's a great idea. Thanks"  
>He said.<p>

"So how are you and Sonny going?"  
>She asked smiling.<p>

"We're going great. The best girlfriend I've ever had."  
>I said smiling at her.<p>

"Aww. I really hope you both last for a long time."

"Yeah me too"

* * *

><p>Sonny's POV<p>

I woke up 2 hours later ( 5pm ). Grace was waking up too.

"Hey guys how was your sleep?"  
>Chad said sitting on the bed taking off his shoes.<p>

"Great Chaddy"  
>Grace said hugging him.<p>

"Same"  
>I said. He smiled and kissed me.<p>

"Ewww"  
>Grace said covering her eyes. We laughed.<p>

"Connie wants to know what we want for dinner."

"Um something simple like pizza."  
>I said to him.<p>

"Yeah"  
>Grace said smiling. Me and Chad looked at each other, and then started tickling her.<p>

"Hahaha...Stop..."  
>She said laughing.<p>

"Do you surender?"  
>Chad asked.<p>

"Hahah...YES!"  
>She said. We stopped, and layed down with Grace in the middle.<p>

I ordered the pizza. It was pineapple for me, and pepperoni for everyone else. It came a few minutes later. We all ate, and went to our rooms.

"Sonny can we make cookies for Santa?"  
>She asked jumping up and down.<p>

"Sure lets go. Come on Chad"  
>I said, and Grace pulled us to the kitchen.<p>

We got out the ingredients, and we started making them.

* * *

><p>AN HOUR LATER<p>

I took the cookies out of the oven.

"Do you want to put frosting on them?"

"Yes please. Can it be red frosting?"

"Yeah lets go to the table."  
>I put the cookies on the table. They already cooled down.<p>

We started putting frosting on them. We all finished an hour later.

I gave Grace a bath. She brushed her teeth. I put lotion on her. She put on her underwear, pajama pants,  
>and a red t-shirt with a snow man on it. She looked so cute. I took a shower. I brushed my teeth, and put on lotion and perfume. I put on a red bra and matching underwear, pajama pants, and my white tank top. I left my hair alone, so it can air dry. It's now 7pm. We all went to bed waiting for Christmas to come.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Chapter 19 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 19

Grace's POV

I woke up, and looked around. It's cold in here. I looked beside me, and I see Sonny and Chaddy. I then realise that it's CHRISTMAS. OMG! I ran downstairs. I see the cookies eaten, the milk almost gone, pretty lights on the tree, and presents. And I mean a lot of presents. I run back into the room, and start jumping on the bed.

"Sonny! Chaddy! Get up it's Christmas! It's Christmas!"  
>I said still jumping on the bed.<p>

I felt arms wrap around my waist, and look down. Chaddys up.

"Grace stop jumping. I know it's Christmas."  
>He said calmly. Great I'm not in trouble!<p>

* * *

><p>Sonny's POV<p>

I wake up to hearing talking. It's Grace and Chad. Grace is standing up over Chad, and Chad is holding her.

"Good morning"  
>I said running my hands through my hair.<p>

"MERRY CHRISTMAS SONNY!"  
>Grace yelled hugging me.<p>

"Merry Christmas to you too."  
>I said hugging her back.<p>

We all get out of bed, and walk into Ally's room. Grace started jumping on her bed yelling Get up Ally!"  
>Me and Chad started laughing. Ally eventually woke up, and we walked into my parents room. Grace did the same treatment. We all then walked downstairs, and sat by the tree.<p>

"Grace here is a present for you"  
>Ally said giving it to her. She quickly ripped it up, and her eyes grew big.<p>

"Omg it's skirts, Wizards of Waverly Place purse, earrings, lipgloss, and glitter"  
>She said squealing.<p>

"Who's it from?"  
>My mom asked.<p>

"Um...Sonny! Thank you"  
>She said running to me, and giving me a huge hug.<p>

"Your welcome"  
>I said smiling. I'm so nice.<p>

"Ok next present. This one is for Sonny from mom"  
>Ally said. I ripped it open.<p>

"Thank you soo much."  
>It's a Drake and Trey Songz cd, skirts, and face glitter. I gave her a hug.<p>

"This one is for Chad from Sonny"  
>Chad ripped it open, and he smilled at me. It's a black Aqua Master Watch, and black and white Nike Air Force 1's.<p>

"Thank you"  
>He said kissing me.<p>

"Awww"  
>Everyone said looking at us. I blushed hard.<p>

"Ok enough of this love fest. This one is for me from mom."  
>She ripped it open.<p>

"OMG! It's two tickets to California."  
>She said hugging mom.<p>

"Ok next one is for dad from Sonny"  
>He ripped it open.<p>

"Woah it's a silver Aqua Master Watch, shirts, and Nike running shoes. Thanks sweatheart"  
>He said kissing my cheek, and hugging me.<p>

"Your welcome."

"Ok this one is for Grace from Chad.

We continued to open presents for an hour more. I went into the kitchen, and made breakfast. Eggs, pancakes, sausage, bacon, and fruit, I put out orange and apple juice for everyone.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!"  
>I yelled. Everyone came downstairs, and made their plate. I fixed mine, and Grace's plate. She sat in Chad's lap, and he fed her. I sat next to Chad. I suddenly felt my phone vibrate. I got up, and went to the counter. It's Kendra. ' We're outside ' It said. I heard the doorbell ring.<p>

"I'll get it"  
>I said walking to the door, and opening it. They quickly walked in. I showed them to the kitchen.<p>

"Chad. Grace, There's someone here for you"  
>I said and they came threw.<p>

"MOMMY! DADDY!"  
>Grace yelled running to them. Chad went and hugged them.<p>

* * *

><p>Chad's POV<p>

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well Sonny said you guys were sad that we weren't going to be together for Christmas. She got us tickets,  
>and we flew out here"<p>

"Thank you Sonny"  
>Grace said hugging Sonny.<p>

"Your welcome"  
>Sonny said hugging her back. I gave her a huge hug, and kissed her.<p>

"AWW"  
>Everybody said smiling at us.<p>

"EWW"  
>Grace said covering her eyes. We all laughed.<p>

"Aww you guys are dating now"  
>Kendra asked.<p>

"Yeah"  
>I said grabbing my Sonshine's hand.<p>

"Congrats son. I knew you liked her"  
>He said patting my shoulder. I instantly blushed.<p>

"Dad"  
>I said covering my face.<p>

"Haha Chaddy like Sonny"  
>Grace said laughing. Everyone started laughing.<p>

* * *

><p>A FEW HOURS LATER<p>

Sonny's POV

"Kids you guys should start getting ready. The family is going to be here soon"  
>My mom said.<p>

"Sonny can you give me a bath. Mommy is sleeping."

"Ok lets go"  
>We ran upstairs into my room. I gave her a bath and washed her hair. She brushed her teeth once she got out. I straightened her hair, and curled the ends, and the ends of her bangs. I swept them to the side. She walked to my room, and put her underwear on. I put lotion and perfume on her. She put on her red dress, and red flats. I put her on top of my dresser. I put on her some black stud earrings, silver bracelets, and strawberry lipgloss. I painted her nails black with red swirls. She looks so cute. She walked to my bed, and started watching t.v.<p>

I went into my bathroom, and took a shower and washed my hair. I brushed my teeth once I got out.  
>I straightened my hair, and pulled it into a side pony tail. I curled the pony tail widely, and put a red streak in it. I straightened my bangs, and moved them to the side. I walked to my room. I put on black underwear no bra. I put on lotion and perfume. I put on my white strapless dress that stops mid thigh. It has a red bow in the middle. I put on my red platform heels, and walked to my dresser. I put on lipgloss, black stud earrings, silver bracelets, and my black and silver necklace that Chad got me for Christmas. I look so pretty.<p>

Now it's time to PARTY!

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it. <strong>

**Chapter 20 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW**


	20. Chapter 20

Sonny's POV

"Hey Chad"  
>I said walking into my room. His eyes grew, and he started staring at me. I walked over to him, and sat in his lap.<p>

"Chad"  
>I said waving my hands in his face.<p>

"Huh? Sonny you look...WOW"

"Thank you"  
>I said kissing him. Soon it turned into us making out.<p>

"Hmmmh"  
>I heard someone clear their throat. We broke apart. It was my mom.<p>

"Hey guys. Sonny the family is here, so come down stairs"

"Ok. We're coming"  
>She walked out the room smirking at us. I looked at him, and kissed him.<p>

"Come on"  
>I said pulling him down the steps. I saw everyone talking. Everybody stopped, and looked at us.<p>

"Well isn't it the beautiful couple"  
>My dad said.<p>

"Hi guys"  
>I said to everyone. They all said hi, and went back to talking. Talk about awkward.<p>

"Well that was awkward"  
>Chad said to me. I agreed. I saw Grace playing with my 5 year old cousin Alice. I pulled Chad to my grandma.<p>

"Hi grandma"

"Hey sweetie. Who's this fine boy right here? Is he your boyfriend?"

"Yeah his name is Chad Dylan Cooper"

"Nice to meet you ma'am"

"You can call me grandma like everyone else here"

"Ok"  
>He said laughing.<p>

"So Sonny I heard you made the basketball team. Congradulations!"  
>She said hugging me.<p>

"Thank you. We start in like a few days"

"I'll have to come when you play"

"Yeah definetely"  
>I said smiling at her.<p>

"It was nice meeting you Chad. I'll see you guys later"  
>She said hugging us, and then leaving.<p>

"She's really nice"  
>Chad said.<p>

"Yeah she is"  
>I said smiling at him. I saw my cousin Anne coming towards us. Great * Sarcasm *<p>

"Hey Allison. Who's your friend?"

"Chad this is my cousin Anne. Anne this is my boyfriend Chad"  
>I said smiling at her.<p>

"Hey Chad nice to meet you"  
>She said smiling at him, and holding his hand.<p>

"Nice to meet you too. Come on Sonny. I think I saw your mom"  
>He said pulling me away from Anne.<p>

"Is she always like that?"

"Yeah"  
>I said looking down.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"Well she somehow always got to my boyfriends. She always made them break up with me"  
>I said looking down. He lifted my face.<p>

"Baby that will never happen between us"  
>He said and kissed me.<p>

We continued to party, and open presents. Now its time to eat dinner. My favorite part.

"Who wants to say prayer?"  
>My mom asked. We're all sitting at the table.<p>

"I do"  
>Grace said standing on Chad's lap. We all held hands.<p>

"Dear God. Thank you for this fabulous day. I hope everyone has had a great day. If they didn't please help them with that. Amen"

"Amen"  
>Everyone said smiling. Chad asked Grace's head, and I smiled at her. We all started eating.<p>

* * *

><p>A FEW MINUTES LATER<p>

I am stuffed. Probably for the rest of the week. Everybodys in the living room watching a football game.  
>I'm sitting by my mom and Chad's mom. Chad is sitting with the guys.<p>

"So how is you and Chad's first Christmas as a couple going?"  
>Chad's mom asked.<p>

"It's going great"  
>I said smiling while eating some of my cake.<p>

"What's going great?"  
>Chad asked leaning on my chair.<p>

"She asked how our first Christmas as a couple is going?"

"It's going great"  
>Chad said kissing my cheek, and leaving.<p>

"Aww you guys look so happy together"  
>My mom said smiling at me.<p>

"Stop"  
>I said covering my face, and blushing. They started laughing.<p>

* * *

><p>A FEW HOURS LATER<p>

Chad and I are sitting on my bed talking. Grace is sleeping with Kendra tonight.

"Did you have a good Christmas?"  
>I asked him.<p>

"Yeah I had a great time. You?"  
>He asked grabbing my hand.<p>

"I had a great time too"  
>I said smiling at him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Chapter 21 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW**


	21. Chapter 21

THE LAST DAY

Sonny's POV

Today is the day that we're going back to LA. I was packing my bags, and helping Grace pack hers.  
>We leave in two hours. Grace and Chad's parents left a few days ago, because they had work.<p>

"Sonny can you give me a bath?"  
>She asked me.<p>

"Sure come on." I gave her a bath. She dried off and put on her underwear, and lotion. I put a little bit of perfume on her. I straightened her hair and her bangs. I helped her put on her blue jean skirt, white t-shirt, and black flats. I put a black head band in her hair behind her bangs. She went onto my bed, and watched t.v.

I went into the bathroom. I took a shower, and washed my hair. I put on a black bra and underwear.  
>I put on lotion and perfume. I put on black skinny jeans, a white cami, and a light blue collared jacket that I left open with my black flip flops. I went into my bathroom and left my hair wavy. I went to my dresser.<br>I put on a silver necklace, black and silver bracelets, a black hat, and strawberry lipgloss. I grabbed mine and Grace's bags and walked downstairs.

"Aww your country look"  
>My mom said taking a picture of me. I laughed.<p>

"Thanks"  
>I said posing for her. I walked into the kitchen and saw Chad.<p>

"Hey baby"  
>Chad said.<p>

"Hey"  
>I said kissing him. I opened the fridge and pulled out a pepsi. I drunk a lot and gave it to Chad. He drunk the rest, and threw it away.<p>

"Are you ready to go back to LA?"

"Yeah a little. I kinda like Wisconsin more than LA. It's much more quiet and relaxing"  
>He said.<p>

"Yeah it is. Once I get back. I have to go to a cross country meet."  
>I said moving my hair out of my face.<p>

"Wow. What if you didn't run over break?"

"You were suppose to run 12 miles over break. If you didn't then your out of luck"  
>I said laughing a little.<p>

"How much did you run?"

"About 15. I ran most of it with Ally"

"It's great that you can run with your sister"  
>He said. I nodded agreeing with him.<p>

"Kids lets go"  
>I heard my mom say. We walked to the living room. I already have my stuff packed by the door.<p>

"Bye dad"  
>I said hugging him.<p>

"Bye Sunbun. Make sure to call me more often. We'll try to make it out there soon."  
>I nodded kissing his cheek.<p>

"Bye Ally"  
>I said hugging her.<p>

"Bye twin. I'll miss you soo much. Dad pretty much took my speech, so what he said."  
>I laughed and hugged her again.<p>

* * *

><p>A FEW HOURS LATER<p>

I am back in LA. I'm in my room unpacking. I put on my cross country uniform. It was short shorts,  
>a tank top shirt that says L.A.P in black letters. The uniform is red and white. I tucked my shirt in, and put on my running shoes. I have to run 2 miles. It takes me 5 minutes. I put my hair into a high pony tail, and grabbed my bag. I walked downstairs. My mom was waiting by the door.<p>

"Aww let me take your picture"  
>I posed and she took a picture. She laughed showing it to me. We walked outside, and saw Chad, Kristen,<br>Grace, and Steven by the car. I waved to them. Chad was looking at my uniform. He's such a guy.  
>We all got in the car. My mom driving.<p>

"Sonny are you ready for the meet? What do you have to run?"  
>Kristen asked me.<p>

"Yeah I ready. I have to run the 2 mile"  
>I answered. I saw Chad still staring at me. We're in the way back of the car. I leaned over and kissed him, but pulled away.<p>

"Chad are you okay?"

"I think so"  
>He said.<p>

"Ok then."  
>I said laughing and getting out my phone. It starts in like an hour. We have to be there really early.<p>

We got there a few minutes later. I walked to the track with everyone. I saw the team and walked up to them.

"SONNY!"  
>They said and tackled me with hugs. We were on the floor laughing.<p>

"Hi"  
>I said hugging everyone back.<p>

"Omg you died your hair. It's so cute."  
>My best friend Gabby said.<p>

"Thank you"  
>I said flipping my hair. She laughed.<p>

"So how was your vacation?"  
>She asked. We have to run around the track 3 times.<p>

"It was great. I went back to Wisconsin for a few weeks. What about yours?"

"It was amazing. Micheal ( the guy she really likes ) asked me out."

"Aww congrats"

"What about you. Did Chad finally ask you out"

"Yes actually."  
>I said smiling.<p>

"Omg really? YES!"  
>She yelled putting her arms in the air. I laughed. We finished our three laps. We get to hang out until we start. We walked to my mom, and Chad's family.<p>

"Hey"  
>I said still laughing. She was too.<p>

"Your laugh is so cute"  
>She said laughing.<p>

"Thank you"  
>I said catching my breath. We stopped laughing, and sat down. Chad was looking at us crazy.<p>

"Hey Chad"  
>Gabby said.<p>

"Hey Gabby."  
>She wispered in my ear ' Is he good kisser?' I nodded smiling. We fist bumped and flipped our hair.<p>

"What's going on here?"  
>Chad said.<p>

"Oh nothing"  
>I said smiling at him.<p>

* * *

><p>CROSS COUNTRY MEET<p>

Gabby and I agreed that we'll finish first together. If we don't then get a good time. We got right beside eachother, and into our running stands. We heard the gun go off, and started running. We got in front of everybody.

Chad's POV

The meet just started. Man Sonny and Gabby are fast. They're already in front of everyone. About 5 minutes later, I see them coming back. The man yelled 5 minutes flat. They hugged, and got on the sidelines. About a few minutes later everyone was coming back. Gabby and Sonny got gold medals and a trophey. The team picked them up by the legs, and chanted Sonny and Gabby over and over again to the stands. They put them down.

"Mom can we get ice cream, and can I bring Gabby?"

"Yeah sure. Congrats to both of you"

"Thanks"  
>They said together. I gave them both a hug, and said congrats.<p>

We all went to Sweet Cece's for some frozen yogurt. Yeah!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Chapter 22 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW**


	22. Chapter 22

Sonny's POV

I woke up at 12 noon on Saturday to my phone going off. I looked at caller id, and it's my mom.

Hey mom

Hi sweetie. I just wanted to tell you that I went to work. I'll be back late tonight. I went to the store this morning.

Oh ok. I'll maybe do my laundry or something.

Ok. Bye sweetie see you soon. Love you

Bye mom. Love you too.  
>I said hung up.<p>

I went into my bathroom and took a shower. I washed my hair too. I brushed my teeth once I got out. I blow dried my hair. I put on a black bra and matching underwear. I put on black short shorts, a white v-neck, and my all black converse. I walked into the bathroom and straightened my hair with my bangs to the side. I walked to my dresser. I put on silver hoop earrings, orange long feather, black and silver bracelets, strawberry lipgloss, and a black hat on the back of my head. I look really pretty.

I grabbed my phone, and called Gabby.

Hey girlie

Hey Sonbun. What's going on?

Nothing. I'm just bored at home that's all.

Ooh lets go to the mall. Meet me there in a few minutes.

Ok bye

Bye

She said and hung up.

I grabbed my phone, purse, and keys. I walked out the house, and locked the door. I saw Chad walking out of his house.

"Hey Chad"  
>I said hugging him.<p>

"Hey babe"  
>He said kissing me.<p>

"What you doing?"

"Going to pick Grace up from her friends house, and then I have to clean the house. What about you?"

"Going shopping with Gabby"  
>I said.<p>

"Ok. Have fun. I'll call you later"  
>He said kissing me again, and getting in his car. I got in my car, and drove to the mall. Once I got there I saw Gabby and my other friend Chealsea.<p>

"Hey guys"  
>I said hugging them.<p>

"Hey Sonny. Where do you shop at, because you look hot everyday?"  
>Chealsea asked.<p>

"Thanks. My mom actually bought me this"  
>I said smiling at her.<p>

"Can I go shopping with your mom next time. She got some good taste"  
>Chealsea said. Me and Gabby laughed. We started walking around<p>

"Ok so we have been invited to this party tonight. We should all bring our boyfriends, so we won't be dateless."

"Who's throwing the party?"

"Nick Summers. You know the hot one that goes to our school"  
>We nodded.<p>

"I think we should carpool, and get dressed together at Sonny's house"

"I agree"  
>We walked into Charlotte Russe.<p>

* * *

><p>GETTING READY FOR THE PARTY<p>

Me, Chealsea, and Gabby are in my room getting dressed. The party starts in an hour. I put on black short shorts, a white one shoulder shirt that shows a little of my stomach, and my black Jeffrey Campbell heels. I straightened my hair, put a long orange feather in my hair, and a black hat on the back of my head. I put on strawberry lipgloss, silver hoop earrings, silver and black bracelets, and a long silver necklace. I walked out the bathroom, and saw them just getting finished.

"Hey guys you ready?"  
>They stared at me.<p>

"What?"

"Omg. You look hot, and we look lame."  
>Chealsea said. I looked at them forming a plan.<p>

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"Omg Sonny your a genius when it comes to clothes"  
>Gabby said hugging me.<p>

Gabby has on black skinny jeans, a pink one shoulder shirt, and black heels. I straightened her hair.  
>Chealsea has on white short shorts, black one shoulder shirt, and black converse. I curled her hair wavy.<br>I grabbed my phone, and put it in my pocket with my keys. I heard the doorbell ring. We went downstairs, and I opened the door. Chad, Micheal, and Grady (Chelasea's boyfriend ) were here. We walked out, and got in Chad's black Escalade. Chad drove to the house where the party is at, and we all got out. Chad grabbed my hand, and we walked in. A boy was watching me which got me a little nervous.

We all partied hard until like 12am. We left, and Chad drove us to his house. Grace and Kendra are out of town for a few days. We walked to his room.

"That was some party huh?"

"Yeah I got like 20 numbers from all guys"  
>I said pulling the paper with the numbers out of my pocket.<p>

"Wow. Are you going to keep those?"

"No. They're all pigs who kept asking me out the whole night"  
>I said throwing them all away. I took off my heels, and layed on his bed. He got on top of me, and kissed me. It soon turned into us making out. He took off my shirt, and I took off his. He started taking off my bra until I stopped him.<p>

"Can we stop. I'm just not ready for that yet?"

"Yeah sure babe."  
>He said kissing my forehead. He got me a big t-shirt, and I put it on. I took off my shorts, and got in the bed.<br>Chad took off his shirt and pants. He only has his boxers on.

"Oh I have to call my mom."  
>I called her.<p>

Hello

Hey mom. I'm sleeping at Chad's.

Ok sweetie. Just no funny buisness.

That's gross. Bye

Bye hun

She said and hung up. I put my phone on his nightstand. I took out the feather in my hair, and put it next to my phone.

"Good night Chad"  
>I said kissing him. He wrapping his arms around my waist.<p>

"Good night babe"  
>He said and we fell asleep. That was the best party ever!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I hope you liked it. <strong>

**Chapter 23 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW**


	23. Chapter 23

Sonny's POV- JANUARY 20

It's the day of my birthday. I'm so excited to turn 17 years old. I'm spending my birthday in Los Angeles, CA. I don't think that I want a party. I just want to spend it with my friends and Chad. That would make my birthday amazing.

I'm now in my room watching t.v. I'm watching The Fairly OddParents. It's still the best show ever. I heard my phone ring. It's Gabby.

Hey girly.

Happy Birthday Sonny!

Thanks!

What are you doing?

Nothing. You?

I just woke up.

How did you just wake up. It's 2 in the afternoon.

Girl don't judge. I need my beauty sleep.  
>I laughed.<p>

Hey can I come over. I feel lonely at my house. My parents are on buisness trips. ( **Gabby asked that** )

Yeah sure. What time are you coming?

How about at 3?

Yeah that's fine

Ok. Bye Birthday Girl

Bye.  
>I said and hung up. I laughed walking to the bathroom. She's crazy.<p>

I walked into the bathroom, and took a shower. I washed my hair too. I brushed my teeth once I got out,  
>and blow dried my hair. I put on a red bra and underwear. I put on lotion and perfume. I put on black skinny jeans, white v-neck, and black flip flops. I walked into the bathroom. I curled my hair wavy. I walked to my dresser. I put on white hoop earrings, and black bracelets. I put on strawberry lipgloss. It's now 2:45pm.<p>

I walked downstairs and saw my mom with Kendra. Chad is here too.

"Happy Birthday Sonny!"  
>My mom, Kendra, and Chad said.<p>

"Aww thanks."  
>I said hugging them.<p>

"What do you have planned for today?"  
>Kendra asked.<p>

"I don't really know. Gabby will be here in about 15 minutes."

"Oh cool. You're pretty much going to hang out with her today?"  
>I nodded walking to the fridge. I poured me some orange juice. I walked, and sat on Chad's lap. I smiled at him, and kissed him. My mom and Kendra aww'd.<p>

"Aww birthday kisses"  
>My mom said. Me and Chad laughed. He drunk some of my orange juice.<p>

"Do you want anything for your birthday. I meant to ask a few days ago"

"Um glitter, lipgloss, clothes, earrings, bras..."

"Man I thought that word wouldn't come up. I need more guy friends"  
>Chad said. Me and Kendra laughed. I heard the doorbell ring. I went and opened it.<p>

"Hey Birthday Girl"  
>Gabby said walking in the house.<p>

"Hey Gabby"

"Hi Mrs. Munroe and Cooper"  
>She said waving.<p>

"Hey Chad"  
>Gabby said smirking at. They hugged.<p>

"Ok you'll never guess who I saw"

"Who?"  
>I asked.<p>

"Christian and Olivia outside his house making out. I almost went over there, and smacked him right there"

"Omg really? That's horrible. Christian has a girlfriend already. How could he do that to Annabelle"  
>I said pulling her upstairs.<p>

* * *

><p>Connie's POV<p>

Me, Chad, and Kendra are all planning Sonny's party. We already have it ready with the guest, food, etc.  
>I stole Sonny's phone, and called all of her friends telling them the plan. The party is at this club. It's only rented out for us.<p>

"Ok so I have all of her friends coming."  
>I said.<p>

"Ok. So all we need to do is make sure she gets there at exactly 8pm. Gabby knows what to do. I called her yesterday"  
>Chad said. He's the one who came up with the plan.<p>

"Sonny said that her and Gabby are going shopping later today"  
>I said.<p>

We all heard Sonny coming down the steps. We all put the papers we had under the chairs.

* * *

><p>ABOUT AN HOUR LATER<p>

Sonny's POV

Me and Gabby are at the mall. She said that we're going partying tomorrow, and I immediately agreed. We walked into Charlotte Russe.

"How about this one?"  
>I asked walking out of the dressing room. It's a red strapless dress with black swirls.<p>

"You look hot, but no"  
>She said. I walked back in.<p>

"Ok what about this one"  
>It was a black strapless dress that comes mid thigh. It shows cleavage, but age appropriate.<p>

"Oh man. Chad would just do many things that I can't say right now to you. You should go with this one"  
>I laughed walking back into the dressing room. I changed back into my clothes, and left the mall with Gabby.<br>It's 5pm. She drove us to Hair World.

"Why are we here?"

"We're getting our hair and nails done"  
>She said pulling me to the chair. I got my hair clipped on the ends. She straightened it, and curled it wavy.<br>She pulled my bangs up to make a small bump, and curled the ends. She did my makeup too. I looked so pretty. She then did my nails. I had french tips with red swirls, and my toes have red polish. Me and Gabby left an hour later.

Gabby drove us to my house. It's now 6:30pm. She pulled me upstairs. She put my hair into a shower cap, and put swimming goggles over my eyes. I don't know.

"Here go take a shower"  
>She said pushing me into the bathroom.<p>

* * *

><p>Gabby's POV<p>

I walked into the guest room, and took a shower. Sonny's party starts in 2 hours. I got out. I took off my shower cap, and goggles carefully. I don't won't to mess up my makeup, and hair. I put on one of Sonny's robes. I walked into Sonny's room, and saw her in a robe. She took off the goggles, and shower cap carefully.

"Hey Sonny. Can you put on your dress"  
>I said acting innocent, and handing her dress to her. She nodded, and walked to her closet.<br>I grabbed my dress, and walked to the guest room. I put on lotion, and perfume. I have a strapless navy blue dress that stops mid thigh. I put it on, and my black platform heels. I retouched my makeup, and put on silver stud earrings, a silver necklace, and black and silver bracelets. I look so pretty.

* * *

><p>Sonny's POV<p>

Ok so I'm really nervous. She'll probably explain later. I put on underwear, and no bra. I put on lotion, and perfume. I put on my dress, and my black platform heels. I retouched my makeup, and put on red stud earrings, and red and black bracelets. Gabby came back in smiling.

"Aww don't you look pretty"  
>She said.<p>

"Thanks you do too. Can you explain to me why I needed to wear my new dress?"

"No, but you'll find out real soon."  
>Gabby said smiling.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Chapter 24 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW**


	24. Chapter 24

Gabby's POV

We're now on our way to Sonny's party. Sonny is in the passenger seat with a blindfold on. I grabbed my phone, and texted Chad that we're almost there. A few minutes later, we're in front of the club. I texted Chad again. He said bring her in.

"Come on Sonny. I'll help you out"  
>I went to her side of the car, and helped her out. I walked her up to the door, and took her blindfold off.<p>

"Where are we?"  
>She asked. I smiled and pushed open the door.<p>

"SURPRISE!"  
>Everybody yelled. It's about 50 people here. Yeah she has a lot of friends.<p>

"Aww thank you"  
>Sonny said hugging us.<p>

"Happy Birthday baby"  
>Chad said hugging her. She smiled and kissed him. Everybody aww'd.<p>

"I just want to say Happy Birthday to Sonny Munroe"  
>The DJ said in the mic. Everybody cheered.<p>

"Hey Sonny"  
>I said.<p>

"You were in on this weren't you?"  
>Sonny asked smiling. I nodded, and she hugged me.<p>

"Lets party!"  
>I said. The DJ put on We Found Love by Rihanna.<p>

* * *

><p>AN HOUR INTO THE PARTY<p>

"Now it's time for cake!"  
>Chad brought out the cake. The cake was really long. It had white icing on it, a picture of Sonny playing basketball, a picture of her running track, and a picture of Sonny and Chad hugging. Aww it's so cute.<p>

"Aww it's so cute"  
>Sonny said laughing. Everybody laughed too.<p>

"Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday dear Sonny

Happy Birthday to you!"

Sonny cut the first piece, and ate some.

"Omg this is soo good"  
>She said eating it. We all laughed. She's so cute.<p>

"Ok present time"  
>Chad said. He led Sonny to a huge chair that was behind all the presents. Sonny picked up the first one, and opened it. It was a navy blue dress with white platform heels.<p>

"Thanks Allysa"  
>She picked up another one, and opened it. It was diamond stud earrings.<p>

"Thanks Jake"  
>She picked up another one, and opened it. It was black, white, and red skinny jeans.<p>

"Thanks mom"  
>She opened another one. It was an ipod touch with purple Monster Beats.<p>

"Thanks Kristina"  
>She opened another one. It was a black purse with Black platform heels.<p>

"Thanks Kendra"  
>She opened another one. It was a gift card that has $500 on it.<p>

"Thanks Blake"  
>She opened another one. It was a diamond necklace that has S&amp;C on it.<p>

"Thanks Chad."  
>She said smiling putting it on. That was the last present.<p>

"Thanks guys"  
>She said getting out of the chair, and throwing away the paper.<p>

* * *

><p>ANOTHER HOUR INTO THE PARTY<p>

"It's now time for Sonny to have her dance with her boyfriend Chad Dylan Cooper"  
>I pulled Sonny to the middle of the dance floor where Chad stood. The song Without You by David Guetta came on, and Sonny wrapped her arms around Chad's neck. Chad wrapped his arms around her waist. They started started dancing. I stood beside her mom.<p>

Chad's POV

We're now dancing together. I have found out that I'm in love with Sonny. I don't know if she feels the same way. But anyways she looks beautiful right now.

Sonny's POV

This has to be the best party I have ever had. All my friends, boyfriend, and my mom is here. I got the best presents, and right now the best dance with Chad. I figured out that I'm in love with, but I don't know if he feels the same way.

Gabby's POV

The song is over, and they kissed. Everybody aww'd. They're so cute together. Everybody got on the dance floor, and started dancing. We all started dancing to Work Out by J. Cole. That's me and Sonny's song. We both sung and rapped the whole song by the DJ.

* * *

><p>12 AT MIDNIGHT<p>

Sonny's POV

Everybody started heading home after I thanked everyone for coming. I put all of the presents in my mom's trunk. I kissed Chad goodbye, and went home with my mom and Gabby. She's staying the night.

"That party was amazing"  
>Gabby said. We're putting our pajamas on. I took off the makeup.<p>

"Yeah it was."  
>I said sitting on my bed. I heard a knock on my window. I went and saw Chad on my balcony.<p>

"Hey baby. What are you doing here?"  
>I said letting him in.<p>

"I was bored since Grace isn't home, and my mom's sleep."  
>I nodded.<p>

"Hey Gabby"  
>He said laying on my bed. We all layed on my bed.<p>

"Do you guys want to make an imovie?"  
>They nodded excitedly. I got my macbook, and put it on my bed. I turned on the imovie. We started talking to the screen.<p>

"Hey hey. It's my 17th birthday, so me, Gabby, and Chad decided to make an imovie."

"So what do you want to do Chad?"

"Party"  
>He said. I put on Party Rock Anthem, and we started dancing crazily. The next song was Shake It by Metro Station. The song was Super Bass by Nicki Minaj. Me and Gabby rapped to the song.<p>

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"I'm all sweaty now"  
>Gabby said laughing.<p>

"Nasty"  
>I said in a singy voice. She gapped at me, and I put my hand over face.<p>

"Sonny Munroe go to bed"  
>I heard my mom yell. We all laughed.<p>

"As you all heard my awesome mom. I have to go to bed now. Love you guys"  
>Me and Gabby said blowing a kiss to them. Chad just gave them a piece sign. I turned off the imovie. We all laughed, and layed on my bed.<p>

"I should be going then. Bye Gabby. Bye babe."  
>He said kissing me, and jumping off my balcony. Don't worry it's not that high up.<p>

"Lets post the imovie on Facebook."  
>I put it on Facebook, and tagged me, Gabby, and Chad's names.<p>

"That was fun. Aww is that a picture of you and Chad at the beach?"

"Yeah"

"You love him don't you?"  
>I looked at her.<p>

"Omg you do. Aww my little girl is growing up"  
>She said fake crying. I laughed.<p>

"Yes mommy I'm growing up."  
>I said smiling. She laughed.<p>

"When are you going to tell him"

"I don't even know if he feels the same way"

"I can tell that he feels the same way"

"Ok then. Hey tomorrow we're running a mile. 6am get up early"  
>I said smiling, and turning the lights off and laying down.<p>

"What?"  
>She said sadly. I laughed. God I love her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>HEY guys I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Chapter 25 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW**


	25. Chapter 25

Sonny's POV- BACK AT SCHOOL

I woke up to my phone alarm going off. I turned it off, and went into my bathroom. I took a hot shower and washed my hair. I brushed my teeth and blow dried my hair once I got out. I put on a black bra and matching underwear. I went into my room, and put on lotion and perfume. I put on khaki short shorts, a white fitted t-shirt, and my all black converse. I went back into my bathroom, and straightened my hair.  
>I put a white long feather in my hair. I went to my dresser. I put on black hoop earrings, black bracelets,<br>the necklace Chad gave me, and a black hat on the back of my head.

I grabbed my backpack, gym bag, and phone. I went downstairs, and ate a banana. My mom is at work already. I drunk some orange juice, and grabbed my keys. I walked out the door, and to my car. I drove to school, and parked. I grabbed my bags, keys, and phone. I walked into the school. I first went into the gym.  
>I have a meeting with Coach Reed. I walked into his office.<p>

"You wanted to see me"

"Hey Sonny come on in. I just wanted to tell you that we have a game this Friday. We also have practice after school everyday at 2:45."

"Ok. Thanks for telling me"

"No prob"  
>He said smiling. I walked out of his office, and to my locker.<p>

"Hey hey bestie"  
>Gabby said hugging me. I of course hugged back.<p>

"Hey what's going on?"

"Oh nothing. Micheal asked me to go to meet his parents on Saturday, and I'm really nervous"

"It won't be that bad. They'll love you as much as you love Micheal"  
>I said laughing. She shot me a glare smiling.<p>

"Funny. Ok so I got math first. They redid our schedule. Heres yours"  
>She said handing it to me. I have AP classes.<p>

"All my classes are AP"

"Really? Smarty"  
>She said pouting. I looked at her schedule.<p>

"We have lunch together"  
>I said smiling.<p>

"Omg yay"  
>She said dully. I hugged her.<p>

"It won't be that bad."  
>I said. I saw Chad and Micheal heading towards us.<p>

"Hey baby."  
>I said kissing Chad. He hugged me.<p>

"Hey babe"  
>Micheal said hugging Gabby.<p>

"Aww my little girl is growing up"  
>I said pinching Gabby's cheek. She groaned, and I laughed.<p>

"Well I'm going to class"  
>I said running away. I felt someone tackle me, and I saw that it was Gabby.<p>

"Why?"  
>I asked still on the floor. She laughed getting off. I just layed there until someone helped me up. I saw that it was some guy that I have never seen before.<p>

"Thanks"  
>I said dusting myself off.<p>

"No problem. My name is Kyle. I'm new here."

"Oh cool. I'm Sonny. Where are you coming from?"  
>I asked smiling.<p>

"Wisconsin."

"Oh cool me too. I just transfered here this year"

"Wow. How about we be friends?"

"Sure. Sit by me at lunch?"

"Yeah"  
>He said, and I went to class.<p>

Gabby's POV

Ok so this new guy named Kyle is totally flirting with Sonny. I know Sonny, and she's not that observant. Chad looks really mad right now.

"Wow. How about we be friends?"  
>Kyle asked smiling at her.<p>

"Sure. Sit by me at lunch?"  
>Sonny asked smiling at him.<p>

"Yeah"  
>Sonny walked away. We were all gaping. Was she flirting back? Oh I am so talking to her after school.<p>

LUNCH

Sonny's POV

It's lunch time, and I'm sitting by Kyle. We have became good friends after a few hours. We have a lot in common. We're both from Wisconsin, only child, loves cheese, favorite color is blue, love to run, play basketball. and we both love animals.

"What made you and your mom come to LA?"

"Well my mom got a promotion. I didn't like the idea at first, but I'm ok with it. What made you come here?"

"My dad is a professional basketball player for the NBA. He got drafted for the Lakers."

"Really who's your dad?"

"Matt Barnes"

"Omg. I love him. I'm like the hugest fan ever"  
>I said smiling.<p>

"How about you come my house this weekend, and I'll let you meet him?"

"Sure"  
>I said smiling.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. I hope you liked this chapter.<strong>

**Chapter 26 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW3**


	26. Chapter 26

Gabby's POV ( A day after meeting Kyle )

I parked in front of Sonny's house. School just finished an hour ago it's 3:45pm. I went up to the door, and rung the doorbell. Sonny answered the door, and let me in.

"Sonny I have to talk to you about something"  
>I said pulling her upstairs into her room.<p>

"What's up?"  
>We sat on her bed.<p>

"I'm sorry to say this but Kyle was flirting with you at school"

"What no way. It wouldn't even matter, because I don't like him that way"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I have Chad"

"Ok then. It just looked like you were flirting back"

"I so wasn't. I was being nice, because he's new here"

"Ok good. Now will you help me with my algebra?"  
>I asked pouting. She nodded. I smiled and got out my book.<p>

* * *

><p>Chad's POV<p>

I am kind of mad that Kyle was flirting with my Sonshine. I already hate his guts. I will make sure to talk to Sonny later about it. I'm over Devin's house for some project in Science. We decided to see if a plant with orange juice will grow faster than a plant with water. We're on day 6, and the orange juice isn't working out so well. It's kind of dying.

"Dude lets just say that it died, and the plant with water won."  
>Devin said.<p>

"No we will go for 6 more days, and then we will say that"  
>I said smiling.<p>

"Whatever. So how are you and Sonny going? Have you told her that you love her yet?"  
>Devin knows that I love Sonny.<p>

"No not yet. I don't think she feels the same way"

"What? Of course she does. Have you seen the way she looks at you. It's the expression I make when I see a piece of apple pie"

"Wow. Do you think so?"

"I know so. So when are you going to tell her?"

"Soon"

* * *

><p>Sonny's POV<p>

Me and Gabby are in my room on my macbook pro. I looked down the page, and saw somebody wanting to Skype with me. I clicked on it. It's Chad and Micheal.

"Hey guys what's up?"  
>I said.<p>

"Nothing. Just finished playing football with the guys. What about y'all?"

"We just finished painting each others nails, and talking about boys?"  
>Gabby said smiling. I nodded.<p>

"Nice. What did you say?"

"Oh you know. That I think Trey Songz is amazingly hot."

"I also think that"  
>Gabby said with a dreamy face on.<p>

"I look better than that dude."  
>Chad said smirking.<p>

"Uh huh"  
>I said.<p>

"Kidding guys."

"Ok then. Sonny are you wearing a robe?"

"Yeah I just took a shower, and didn't feel like getting dressed"  
>Chad smirked at me.<p>

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh nothing"  
>He said smiling.<p>

I heard a knock on my balcony. I opened it, and saw Chad and Micheal.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to come in early, but we wanted to wait until you finshed eachother's nails"  
>Micheal said walking. Chad walked in, and layed on my bed. I went into the bathroom and put on some short shorts, and a t-shirt.<p>

"Why did you change?"  
>Chad said pouting. I smiled, and sat on his lap.<p>

"What should we do?"

"Look at Sonny's pictures on her twitter"  
>Gabby said logging onto my twitter page. The background was Trey Songz. Chad was looking at me. I smiled and kissed him.<p>

"Ooh Sonny. Who is this guy?"  
>I was hugging the guy in the picture.<p>

"That's my friend Chris"  
>The next one is me kissing someone.<p>

"Who's that?"

"Chris. By the way he's my ex"  
>They all nodded. The next one is me posing with my friend.<p>

"That's Allysa from school."  
>The next one is me posing with my friend at the beach.<p>

"That's Allysa and Gabby"  
>The next one is me and Grace.<p>

"That's me and Grace"

50 PICTURES LATER

We are in the kitchen eating nachos that my mom made. I am sitting on Chad's lap. We're sharing it,  
>because we aren't that hungry.<p>

"You guys are like a married couple"  
>My mom said.<p>

"No we aren't"  
>I said giving Chad a nacho chip, and he gave me one.<p>

"I bet that you will be married in like three years from now feeding each other nachos"  
>Gabby said, and we all laughed.<p>

"Haha"  
>Chad said wrapping his arms around me. I kissed him, and drunk my sprite.<p>

"See look at you. It's so cute"  
>My mom said smiling at us. I smiled eating a nacho.<p>

AN HOUR LATER

We all got bored at home, so now we're at this club that we found. We all showed our id and went in. We all dressed up. I'm wearing blue jean short shorts, a black off the shoulder long sleeve t-shirt, and my black Jeffrey Campbell heels. My hair is left down straightened. Gabby has on something similar. Her shirt is white.

We all immediately went to the dance floor and started dancing. The song Can't Get Enough by J. Cole was playing which is me and Gabby's favorite song. I felt Chad come behind me and wrap his arms around me. We danced for a few more minutes, and went to a table. A guy our age came up to us.

"Hey I'm Jason. Want to dance?"  
>He asked me. He's pretty cute.<p>

"No thank you."

"Come on"  
>He said wrapping his arm around me waist.<p>

"I have a boyfriend"  
>I said taking his arm off me. He nodded, and walked away.<p>

"How does that happen everytime we go somewhere?"  
>Gabby said. I shrugged, and sat in Chad's lap. I kissed him, and pulled back.<p>

We danced for an hour, and left. We went back to my house, and my mom was downstairs watching t.v.

"Where did you guys go?"  
>She said. We all sat on the couch. I took off my heels, and so did Gabby.<p>

"To this club that we found"  
>I said.<p>

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah it was awesome. Sonny got asked out like 5 times tonight"  
>Gabby said smirking.<p>

"It's annoying"  
>I said moving my hair out of my eyes. My mom laughed.<p>

We all went back up to my room. I put on some shorts, and a t-shirt. Everybody else put on some pajamas.  
>They're staying the night. School is out tomorrow, because of the storms tonight and tomorrow.<p>

"Hey lets make an imovie, but with Micheal this time"  
>Gabby said. I got my macbook, and put it on the dresser. I pushed record.<p>

"Hey hey peoples. We're making another video, but with Micheal this time"  
>Gabby said.<p>

"So Micheal what's going on?"  
>I asked.<p>

"Nothing much. Hey we should dance"  
>He said taking off his shirt. I'm not going to lie. Micheal has a lot muscles.<p>

The song Whip My Hair by Willow Smith came on. Me and Gabby danced to that one. Next song was Make Me Proud by Drake ft Nicki Minaj. We all danced to that.

"Buy guys have a nice day, and dance at any random time"

Micheal said waving. We all waved, and I turned it off.

"I'm all sweaty now"

I said laughing. Gabby made a nasty face at me, and I mocked it back. We both laughed. We all went to the hang out part of my room, and layed down. My mom must have put blankets on the floor while we were gone.

"Guys sorry to say this but school is canceled for the whole week."

My mom said.

"Mom that's amazing what are talking about?"

She gave me this stern look.

"I mean omg really?"

I said pouting. She laughed rolling her eyes, and walked out.

"Your mom is awesome Sonny"

Micheal said.

"Yeah"

I said putting my hair into a french braid. I layed down putting my head on Chad's chest.

"I'm tired it's midnight"

"Yeah me too"

Gabby said putting her head on Micheal's chest. I aww'd inside of my head.

"Sonny shut up"

She said smiling at me.

"I didn't say anything"

I said laughing.

"I know you said aww in your head."

She said turning off the light.

"Good night everyone. Have great dreams of ponies and unicorns"

"Ok"

Gabby said squealing. I laughed. Chad wrapped his arm around my waist, and kissed my forehead. I instantly fell asleep smiling. Thinking of how much I love him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys sorry for the late update. I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Chapter 27 coming soon. PLEASE UPDATE :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Sonny's POV

It's Wednesday morning, and we don't have school for the rest of the weel due to storms. I went to bathroom, and came back out a few minutes later. I saw that everyone was awake now.

"Sonny I heard that the mall is having a crazy sale today, and tomorrow"

"Omg. Gabby we have to go."  
>I said smiling at her.<p>

"Yeah lets bring your mom too. She has good taste in clothes"  
>My mom laughed. I nodded looking at her.<p>

"Fine I'll go. I'm off work today and tomorrow. Be ready at 12 noon."

"Your mom is an amazing person"  
>Micheal said smiling.<p>

"Dude my mom is married"

"I can't believe I'm loosing my boyfriend to your mom."

"Your not loosing me babe."

Micheal said kissing her forehead, and she blushed. Aww.

"Gabby what time is it?"

"It's 11:10 now"

"What I have to get ready"  
>I yelled running into the bathroom.<p>

I took a shower, and washed my hair. I brushed my teeth, and blow dried my hair once I got out. I put on my robe, and went into my room. I saw Chad laying on my bed dressed already.

"Your going too?"

"Yeah. This is a once in a life time thing."

"Yeah hey we should bring Grace she loves shopping"  
>I said brushing my hair.<p>

"That is a good idea. I'll be right back"  
>He said walking out of my room. He kissed me, and walked out.<p>

I went into my closet, and put on a black bra with matching underwear. I put on lotion and perfume. I put on a gray t-shirt, a black skirt that comes mid thigh, and black flats. I went into the bathroom, and straightened my hair. I put it in a long french braid with my bangs to the side. I went to my dresser. I put on black stud earrings, and strawberry lipgloss. I saw Grace and Chad walk into my room.

"SONNY!"  
>Grace yelled hugging me.<p>

"Grace I missed you sooo much"  
>I said hugging her back.<p>

"I missed you too. Is it true that I'm going shopping with you?"

"Yeah. The mall is having a crazy sale"

"Omg"  
>For a 3 year old she is really smart.<p>

"Yeah you ready to go?"

I said grabbing my black purse, and my phone.

"Yeah. Come on Chaddy."  
>Grace said pulling us out of the room. Gabby and Micheal are already downstairs.<p>

"Aww who is this?"  
>Gabby said.<p>

"This is my sister Grace. Grace this is Gabby and Micheal."  
>Grace smiled and hugged Grace.<p>

"Your pretty"  
>Grace said holding up her arms. Gabby picked her up, and Grace played with Gabby's hair. We all got in the car when my mom came downstairs. She drove to the mall. When we got in the mall, we immediately saw a lot of people shopping all over the place.<p>

"It's beautiful"  
>I said smiling, and walking to Charlotte Russe. Gabby, me, Grace, and my mom all went in there with me.<p>

"Babe we'll be somewhere"  
>I nodded, and kissed him. He walked off with Micheal. We shopped there for a while, and went to Buckle. We got some stuff there, and went to the next store.<p>

AN HOUR LATER

We all met at the food court in front of Dairy Queen. Me and Chad got a vanilla and strawberry milkshake. Gabby and Micheal got a chocolate milkshake. Grace got chicken nuggets from Wendy's, and my mom got chicken nuggets and a chocolate frosty from Wendy's.

"Hey babe what stores did you go to?"  
>Chad asked.<p>

"Um..Charlotte Russe, Buckle, Claire's, Victoria Secret, Amazing Nails, Aeropostale, AT&T, and MacAuthority."

"What did you get from Victoria Secret?"  
>He asked smirking.<p>

"We got bras, underwear, and stuff we can't say"  
>Gabby said smiling.<p>

"Why are you guys always talking about bras?"  
>Micheal said.<p>

"Why do like my mom?"  
>I asked. Everybody laughed while my mom looked confused.<p>

* * *

><p>AN HOUR LATER<p>

Everybody went home except for Chad. Grace was tired when we got home, and my mom took her home. She had to go to work for a few hours for a meeting.

"Chad I'm tired"  
>I said leaning my head on his chest. I kind of want to tell him that I love him right now. It feels like the right moment. We're just laying down on my bed watching t.v. with the door locked. It's kind of dark since it's 4pm.<p>

"Sonny I have to tell you something"  
>Chad said looking me. I looked at him motioning for him to go on.<p>

"I..I love you"  
>He said. I smiled at him.<p>

"I love you too"  
>I said and kissed him. We pulled away, and stayed in each others arms for a while until I fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Connie's POV<p>

I walked into work, and into the meeting. This is supposed to be a fun meeting, so I'm really looking forward to it.

"Connie welcome. Sorry to call you in on your day off."  
>My boss said apotogetically.<p>

"Oh it's no problem sir"  
>I said smiling at him.<p>

"Ok so this meeting is about Hollywood Records."  
>I work for a music company.<p>

"They need a girl that can sing really well by Monday. Anyone have any suggestions. The girl doesn't have to be famous at all"  
>Well Sonny can sing really well. I raised my hand.<p>

"Yes Connie"

"Well my daughter Allison can sing really well."

"Ok. How about you bring her to Hollywood Records tomorrow."

"Ok. Thank you sir."  
>Can't wait until I tell Sonny the good news. This could start her carrer.<p>

The meeting went on for thirty more minutes. I'm now at home. I went up to Sonny's room, and opened the door. Chad's still here. They're on the bed making out. I cleared my throat, and they sprung apart.

"Hey mom"  
>Sonny said smiling at me.<p>

"Hey Mrs. Munroe"

"Chad I'm very dissapointed in you"

"Why?"  
>He said looking scared.<p>

"Because you still call me Mrs. Munroe. That's my mom's name"  
>I said sitting on the bed.<p>

"Oh sorry Connie"  
>He said smiling. I nodded.<p>

"So my meeting was about Hollywood Records finding a new singer. Everyone at work is suppose to find one by Monday. So me being all smart decided to put your name down Sonny. My boss was really happy, and wanted you to come to Hollywood Records tomorrow. I just thought that would boost you up into having a successful singing carrer."

"Mom that's awesome thank you"  
>Sonny said hugging me, and kissing me on the cheek.<p>

"So you have to look fantastic tomorrow"  
>I said smiling.<p>

"Don't worry I look fantastic everyday"  
>Sonny said smiling at me.<p>

"Conceited much"  
>I said. Sonny scoffed.<p>

"Whatever"  
>She said waving it off. I rolled my eyes, and walked out of the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Sonny's POV<p>

"MOM!"  
>I yelled.<p>

"Yes"

"Can you make grilled cheese tonight?"  
>I said getting happy.<p>

"No we're eating pizza"  
>She said smirking, and walking away. I groaned.<p>

"Your mom is like a teenager"  
>Chad said.<p>

"I know"  
>I said kissing him.<p>

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"Want to go get some pizza?"

"So much"  
>I said.<p>

"Lets go"  
>We ran out of the room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I hope you liked it. <strong>

**Chapter 28 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW:)**


	28. Chapter 28

Sonny's POV

I woke up to Chad kissing my neck. I looked up at him, and smiled. My mom doesn't know that he slept in here. He's supposed to be sleeping in the guest room. I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Go hide somewhere"  
>I whispered to Chad. He ran to my closet. I opened the door, and saw my mom.<p>

"Good morning mom"  
>I said letting her in.<p>

"Chad slept in here didn't he? Don't lie"  
>She asked folding her arms.<p>

"Yes he did"  
>I said looking down. I went to the closet, and saw Chad laying on the floor sleeping. I laughed a little.<p>

"Baby get up"  
>I said shaking him with my foot. He woke up smiling.<p>

"Good morning Sonshine and Connie. What goes on?"  
>He said smiling. Aww he's so cute.<p>

"Well my mom found out that you slept in here"

"Oh"  
>He said.<p>

"Yeah. Sonny why did you let your boyfriend sleep on the floor in your closet?"

"He was in my bed at first"  
>I said.<p>

"In your bed. You know what I don't care. Just get ready"  
>She said walking out of the room. Chad stood up. I hugged him.<p>

"Babe are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm just tired"  
>I said looking up at him. He leaned down and kissed me.<p>

"Love you"

"Love you too"  
>I said walking into the bathroom.<p>

I took a shower, and washed my hair. I brushed my hair, and blow dried my hair. I put on a towel, and walked out. Chad was dressed in my room. He smirked, and I went into my closet. I put on lotion and perfume. I put on a black bra and underwear. I called my mom.

Hello

Hey mom. I don't know what to wear

Ok I'll be up

Bye

Bye I hung up, and heard a knock on the door.

"It's open"  
>I said, and my mom came in.<p>

"Ok you really don't have to dress up, but look amazing"  
>She said looking at my clothes.<p>

"Ok how about this. Try it on. I'll be back"  
>She said and walked out.<p>

I put on a navy blue skirt that comes mid thigh, a black t-shirt, and a blue jean jacket. I put on the black ugg boots that she also set out for me. I cam out of the closet, and saw my mom sitting on the bed with Chad.

"Omg I should pick out your clothes more often"  
>She said smiling.<p>

"Thanks"  
>I said hugging her. I skipped to the bathroom. I straightened my hair. I moved my bangs over. I put on black bracelets, silver hoop earrings, and strawberry lipgloss.<p>

AN HOUR LATER

We're all in the Hollywood Records building. Chad came with us.

"Are you nervous?"  
>Chad asked me.<p>

"Yes"  
>I said biting my nails. He took it out of my mouth, and held it.<p>

"It's going to be fine. Just do your best. That's all that matters"  
>He said. I smiled and kissed him.<p>

"Love you"

"Love you too"

"Allison Munroe is up next"  
>We all went up to the boss.<p>

"Hello. You must be Allison. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too"  
>I said smiling.<p>

"Look at that gorgeous smile. That says that your Hollywood material"

"Thank you"  
>I said smiling. The girl before me came out smiling. Her name tag said Amanda. She smirked at me, and I did the same back.<p>

"She doesn't look nice"  
>I said to Chad. He nodded.<p>

"Sonny you can go through those doors, and take a right. Good luck"  
>He said smiling at me. I followed his directions, and came into a recording studio. I put on the head phones.<p>

"Hello Allison. Thank you for coming today. You will be singing a piece that we picked out. Your mom told us the music you like, so it won't be much of a problem."  
>The lady said giving me the sheet of music lyrics. It's called Give Your Heart A Break by Demi Lovato. I love this song, and memorized the lyrics so I don't need the sheet. I gave the lady a thumbs up. She nodded and started the music.<p>

The day

I First met you

You told me

You'd never fall in love

Now that I get you I know fear

Is what it really was

Now here we are

So close

Yet so far

Haven't I passed the test

When will you realize

Baby I'm not like the rest

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to waste, to waste

So let me give your heart a break

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break

Your heart a break

Oh yeah, yeah

On Sunday you went home alone

There were tears in your eyes

I called your cell phone

My love

But you did not reply

The world is ours

If you want it

We can take it

If you just take my hand

There's no turning back now

Baby try to understand

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know your scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to waste, to waste

So let me give your heart a break

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break

Your heart a break

There's just so much you can take

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break

Your heart a break

Oh yeah, yeah

When your lips are on my lips

And our hearts beat as one

But you slip out of my fingertips

Every time you run

Whoa

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know your scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to waste, to waste

So let me give your heart a break

Cause you've been heart before

I can see it in your eyes

You try to smile it away

Some things you can't disguise

Don't wanna break your heart

Maybe I can ease the ache, the ache

So let me give your heart a break

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break

Your heart a break

There's just so much you can take

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break

Your heart a break

Oh yeah, yeah

The day I First me you

You told me

You'd never fall in love

The music ended, and all of the judges mouths were gaping at me. Oh no did I do horrible.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Chapter 29 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW:)**


	29. Chapter 29

Sonny's POV

I woke up the next day. The day after my audition at Hollywood Records. They called me me last night, and told me. I have to be there at 12 noon. It's 10am. I took a shower, and washed my hair. I brushed my teeth, and blow dried my hair once I got out. I put on lotion and perfume. I went to my closet. I put on a black bra and matching underwear. I put on a dark gray wife beater with a strapless yellow dress over it. The dress comes mid thigh. I put on black flip flops. I straightened my hair. I put it into a high bun with some strands down. I pinned my bangs up. I put on my black sunglasses. I went downstairs, and saw my mom eating breakfast.

"Hey mom"  
>I said kissing her cheek. I put my sunglasses on my head.<p>

"Hey sweetie. Is Chad coming with us?"

"Yeah he is. He said that he will be here in a few minutes"  
>She nodded. I went into the kitchen and made me a waffle with bananas and strawberries. My mom went and opened the door. Chad came in and hugged my mom.<p>

"Hi Connie"

"Hey Chad. Guys we'll be leaving in thirty minutes"  
>She said going upstairs.<p>

"Hey baby"  
>I said kissing him.<p>

"Hey babe"  
>He said hugging me. I sat down on his lap, and ate some of my waffle.<p>

"Want some?"  
>I asked. He smiled. I gave him some of my waffle. I finished the waffle, and threw away the plate. We went up to my room. I put on lipgloss, and my black stud earrings. I went back over to Chad.<p>

"Why do have to go back today?"

"I don't really know. They just said to come back"  
>I said. He leaned in, and kissed me. I pulled away smiling.<p>

"Kids are you ready"  
>My mom said from downstairs. I grabbed my gray purse and phone. I redid my lipgloss. We both went downstairs holding hands. We got in the car. Ten minutes later, we got there. We walked in, and into the lobby. The boss was standing by the desk.<p>

"Allison how are you?"

"Great how are you?"

"Fine thanks for asking. So we asked you to come in for a meeting which starts now"

"Ok"  
>I said smiling. He walked us back to the meeting room. We sat in the chairs. The lady, man, and other man from the audition is in here.<p>

"Ok so good news. Allison you won. You get to be the next singer to sign with Hollywood Records"  
>The lady said. I just stared at her.<p>

"Excuse me for a moment"  
>I said walking in a room, and shutting it. I just let everything out. I started screaming and jumping all around. When I finished I fixed my hair, and my dress. I went back into the room, and sat down where I was before.<p>

"Thanks for picking me"  
>I said smiling. She laughed hugging me.<p>

"Your welcome sweetie"

"So we just need you to sign some papers, and we can started. The papers are due by Thursday, so you have two days to make up your mind. Ok?"

"Ok"  
>I said.<p>

"Well that's all we wanted. Here's a cd of the song that you sung yesterday"  
>The lady said giving it to me.<p>

"Thanks"  
>I said taking it. We all left a few minutes later. We're now in the car. We all started happy dancing.<p>

"Congrats sweetie"  
>My mom said smiling at me.<p>

"Thank you mom"  
>I said hugging her.<p>

"Congrats Son"  
>Chad said kissing me.<p>

"Thanks"  
>I said hugging him.<p>

"Lets hear the song you sung"  
>I gave her the cd, and she put it into the cd area on the radio. She pressed play, and it started.<p>

A FEW MINUTES

"That was really good. I didn't even know you sung like that to be honest"  
>My mom said.<p>

"I didn't even know you sing"  
>Chad said looking guilty.<p>

"I didn't tell you"  
>I said kissing his cheek. He grabbed my hand, and I still felt the same spark I felt.<p>

* * *

><p>AT HOME<p>

"I have to go home. My mom wants to hang out with the family today"  
>Chad said grabbing his keys. I nodded.<p>

"Bye. Love you"  
>I said kissing him.<p>

"Love you too. Bye"  
>He said hugging me. He left.<p>

"Sonny do you want to hang out tomorrow?"  
>My mom said smiling.<p>

"Sure"  
>I said kissing her cheek, and going upstairs.<p>

I went upstairs. It's like 2:30pm. I got out my phone, and called Gabby.

Hey girly what's going on?

Hey Gabs. Nothing much you?

At the store buying Captain Crunch

Cool. Well guess what?

What?

Hollywood Records signed me.

OMG REALLY?

Yeah

I'll be there in a few minutes.  
>She said and hung up. I heard the door bell ring three minutes later. My mom let her in. She ran into my room and hugged me.<p>

"I'm so proud of you. How come you never told me that you sing?"  
>She said pulling back from the hug.<p>

"I didn't tell a lot of people including Chad. He found out this afternoon"  
>I said smiling.<p>

"Aww that's amazing. What song did you sing?"

"Give Your Heart A Break by Demi Lovato"

"You love that song"

"I know."  
>I said smiling.<p>

"Omg where did you get this outfit?"  
>She said looking at it.<p>

"I just put it together"  
>I said.<p>

"I'm so borrowing this whole outfit"

"Ok"  
>I said laughing. I turned on my t.v. and we sat on my bed. Gabby started french braiding my hair. I looked up, and saw my name on the t.v.<p>

"Gabby look"

I said pointing to the t.v. The lady from the studio starting speaking.

"Congratulations to the winner of the contest. Allison Munroe."

A big picture of me came on the t.v. and the sung I song.

"Aww you're famous"

Gabby said finishing my hair. I logged onto my twitter account, and saw that my followers had went up a bunch.

"Look I have about 3 million followers on twitter."

"Oh wow"

She said smiling. I started reading the comments. There was all good comments about my singing. This is pretty much the best day ever.

Gabby stayed over until midnight. My mom just told her to just spend the night. She doesn't want Gabby driving by herself at midnight.

"Good night bestie"

Gabby said hugging me.

"Good night"

I said laughing. I fell asleep with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Chapter 30 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW:)**


	30. Chapter 30

Gabby's POV

I put on some clothes, and my shoes. I have to be home in a few minutes. My mom called and said that it was time for me to come home. I have to watch my little brother. I wrote Sonny a note. It said: Dear Sonny, I had to leave, because I have to watch my little brother. Call me later. PS: I took the outfit you wore last night. Love ya, Gabby3

Sonny's POV

I woke up the next day to no Gabby. I saw a note, and read it. Haha she's awesome. She took the outfit I wore last night. Love her. I went into my mom's room, and saw her on the computer.

"Hey mom"  
>I said laying next to her.<p>

"Hey sweetie."

"What are you doing?"

"Working on a song with Kelly Clarkson. We're on Google Docs writing down ideas."

"Aww cool. Tell her I said hey"  
>I said walking out. My mom writes songs with famous pop stars.<p>

I went into my room. I took a shower and washed my hair. I brushed my hair, and blow dried it. I put on lotion and perfume. I put on a light orange half shirt that says PRETTIEST in white letters, black skinny jeans, and black thong flats. I went into the bathroom. I straightened my hair wavy with my bangs to the side. I went to my dresser. I put on silver hoop earrings, strawberry lipgloss, and a silver necklace. I grabbed my phone, and called Chad.

Hey babe

Hey what's going on?

Nothing much. I have to watch Grace today.

Oh cool. My mom wants me and her to hang out today.

Aww how sweet

Yeah so we'll be everywhere today

How?

We did this before, and was out the whole day.

Cool.

Yeah. I have to go.

Ok bye. Love you

Love you too. Bye

I said and hung up.

"Sonny are you ready to go?"  
>My mom asked.<p>

"Yeah."  
>I said grabbing my phone and black purse.<p>

"Where do you want to go first?"  
>My mom asked.<p>

"How about we get some lunch"

"Ok. Olive Garden?"  
>I nodded. I turned on the radio, and the song Stronger by Kelly Clarkson was on. Me and my mom both love this song, so we started singing and dancing to the song. We got to Olive Garden a few minutes later. We got a table outside.<p>

"Hi I'm Chris, and I'll be your waiter. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"Sure. I'll have the coke"  
>I said.<p>

"I'll have the sprite"  
>My mom said. He nodded writing it into his book.<p>

"I'll be back shortly"  
>He said walking away.<p>

"So do you like LA better than Wisconsin?"

"Kind of. There's more people, and the weather is amazing. You?"

"Yeah, but I'll always love Wisconsin. There's so much other things to do here"

"Yeah."  
>She said nodded. Chris came back with our drinks.<p>

"Are you ladies ready to order?"

"Sure. We'll have the pepperoni and italian sausage pizza. A medium"

"Ok. I'll be back in a few minutes"  
>He said taking our menus.<p>

"Have you talked to dad lately?"

"Yeah I talked to him last night"

"He says that he has a surprise for us coming. I don't know what it is though."

"Can't wait to see what it is"  
>I said smiling.<p>

"So what's up with you and Chad? You two are like a married couple"

"We're just really close. He's like my best friend, but my boyfriend"  
>I said smiling.<p>

"Omg something happened, and I want to know what it is. I'll find out anyway"  
>She said smirking.<p>

"Chad told me that he loves me, and I said that I loved him back"

"Aww that's so sweet. When did it happen?"

"Well it was after we came back from shopping. Chad stayed at home with me while you went to work for a couple of hours, and told me."

"That's awesome"  
>She said. The pizza came right after.<p>

"If you need anything I'll be with the table right beside you"

"Is that why you two are so close lately?"

"I guess. Yeah"  
>I said blushing.<p>

We stayed there for a few more minutes, and left. Next, we went to this new store called Roxy.

"Wow this store is awesome."  
>My mom said. I nodded smiling.<p>

We shopped there for a few minutes, and went to Hair World.

"Mom lets get our hair done"  
>I said smiling.<p>

"Ok"  
>She said getting excited.<p>

My mom got her hair dyed black. She looked awesome. I got blond and black highlights in my brown hair.

"Aww you look pretty"  
>My mom said touching my hair.<p>

"You do too"  
>I said. We took a picture, and I put it on Twitter. I immediately got replys from it.<p>

Next, we got our nails done. My mom got a french manicure with red swirls on it. She got red nail polish on her toes. They looked really pretty. I got a french manicure with silver swirls. I got silver nail polish with glitter on my toes.

"Aww"  
>Me and my mom said smiling.<p>

We then went home after that.

"Mom that was the best day ever"  
>I said hugging her.<p>

"Yeah it was"  
>She said hugging me back.<p>

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

She said going into the kitchen. I took our bags, and put my mom's in her room. I went to my room and put my bags away. My phone started ringing a few minutes later.

Hello

Hey Sonshine it's Chad.

Oh hey what's up?

Can I come to your house with Grace. My parents are having a fight, and Grace is scared.

Sure come on. The door is open.

Okay thanks. Bye

Bye.

I heard the door open downstairs. My mom said that Chad is here. I went downstairs and saw Grace crying. She ran into my arms.

"Sweetie are you okay?"

I asked picking her up.

"Yes. Mommy and daddy are having a fight"

She said. I wiped away her tears.

"It's going to be okay alright? Stop crying."

I said wiping away her tears. She nodded. We all heard a loud explosion. We ran outside to see Kristen on the floor, and David with a gun. I walked back in and called the police. They all came and arrested David, and they ambulance took Kristen to the hospital. We all got in my mom's car, and drove to the hospital.

"We're here to see Kristen Cooper"

Chad said. The lady escorted us to the room.

"I'm sorry to say this but she fell into a coma about two minutes ago. She was pregnant with a baby boy, but she had a miscarriage."

The doctor said. We all started crying. We went in and saw Kristen in the hospital bed sleeping. I held onto Chad's hand with Grace holding my other hand.

"How long do you think she will be in a coma?"

I asked.

"For about three months. If not we'll have to pull the plug"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Chapter 31 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW:)**


	31. Chapter 31

Sonny's POV ( Monday )

I woke up the next day next to no Chad. I wonder where he is. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I brushed my hair into a high bun, and went downstairs. I saw Chad making breakfast with Grace.

"Good morning Sonny"  
>They both said smiling. I smiled back and kissed their foreheads.<p>

"Good morning. What are you doing up so early?"

"Well I decided to make breakfast."

"Thanks. What are you making?"

"Pancakes and bacon."

"Nice"  
>I said pouring me, Chad, and Grace some orange juice. Chad put the plates on the table. My mom came down the steps a few minutes later.<p>

"Good morning guys. Aww who made breakfast?"

"Chad and Grace did"  
>I said smiling.<p>

"Thank you Chad and Grace."

"Your welcome"  
>They both said. We all ate, and went back upstairs.<p>

"I'm going to get ready for school"

"Yeah I should too."  
>He said walking out of my room while closing the door.<p>

I went into my bathroom and took a shower, and washed my hair. I brushed my teeth again and blow dried my hair. I went into my closet, and put on lotion and perfume. I put on a black bra with matching underwear. I looked outside and saw that it was really hot outside. I put on light blue jean short shorts with rips, a white off the shoulder shirt, and black Jeffrey Campbell heels. I straightened my hair wavy with my bangs to the side. I put on silver necklace, black bracelets, silver hoop earrings, and a black hat on the back of my head.

I opened my door, and saw Grace standing there.

"Hey sweetie why were you waiting by my door?"

"I was getting bored in Ms. Connie's room"  
>She said holding up her arms. I picked her up, and took her into my room.<p>

"Sonny I don't want to go to Kindergarten today."

"Why?"

"I don't have a lot of friends"  
>She said.<p>

"You just have to make some."

"I tried. They're all mean to me. They tell me to go away"

"Does Chad know about this?"  
>I asked. She shook her head no.<p>

"You need to tell him"

"Can you tell him for me"  
>She asked pouting. I nodded. I took her hand, and walked to the guest room. Chad was sitting on the bed watching t.v.<p>

"Chad I have to talk to you"  
>I said sitting on the bed.<p>

"What's wrong?"  
>He asked concerned.<p>

"Grace said that she doesn't want to go to Kindergarten today. She said that all the kids are mean and tell her to go away"

"Grace is this true?"  
>She nodded crying.<p>

"We'll go up to the school today alright?"  
>She nodded hugging both of us. I wiped away the tears with both of my thumbs.<p>

"We can go now."  
>I said. He nodded grabbing his keys. I went into my room. I grabbed my backpack, keys, and phone. I don't have P.E. today. We walked downstairs into the living room. My mom already left for work. Grace grabbed her backpack and lunch box. We got in the car after I strapped Grace into her carseat. Chad drove to the school, and we all got out. Grace showed us to her classroom.<p>

"Is that your teacher?"

"Mhm her name is Mrs. Hart"  
>We all walked towards her, and smiled.<p>

"Hi Grace how are you today?"

"Good"

"Mrs. Hart can we speak to you in private?"  
>Chad asked softly. She nodded, and we went to her office.<p>

"What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Well Grace told us that she doesn't have any friends in her class, and all of them tell her to go away. Do you know why?"

"Oh I had no idea. We have a strict policy about no bullying. I'll talk to the principal about it. Grace sweetie I'm sorry I didn't realise until now"

"It's okay"  
>Grace said hugging the teacher. We all walked back to the classroom.<p>

"Grace we'll be back at 3 o'clock to pick you back up ok?"  
>She nodded and kissed our cheeks. We left, and Chad drove us to our school.<p>

IN CLASS

I'm in Science right now sitting by Chad. I'm trying to listen to the teacher, but Chad is distracting me.

"Chad stop"  
>I said whispering. He continued to kiss my neck with his arm wrapped around my back.<p>

"What are you talking about"  
>I groaned pushing him. H started to rub his hands back and forth on my leg now. I looked at him glaring. I smiled and kissed me.<p>

"Sonny. Chad. No kissing in class"  
>Dr. Reynolds said glaring. I saw Gabby laughing. I shot a glare towards her and she mouthed 'LOVE YOU' to me. I laughed and smiled at her. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I opened the text from Gabby.<p>

"No PDA in class hun. Don't want things leading to another"  
>I started laughing out loud. Gabby started laughing too. Soon the whole class started laughing.<p>

"Sonny. Gabby. Outside."  
>Dr. Reynolds said.<p>

"Why?"  
>I asked still laughing.<p>

"You're disrupting my class"  
>We both left the class. I immediately put my phone back into my pocket.<p>

Chad's POV

I was writing something down when I just heard Sonny and Gabby just burst out laughing. Soon I was laughing with the whole class. Sonny's laugh is so addicting. It makes everyone laugh with her. Dr. Reynolds told both of them to leave the class immediately. The whole class immediately quite down except for those two. Dr. Reynolds left the class, and I went and sat next to Devin.

"Dude that was hillarious. Hey isn't your little sister's birthday coming up?"  
>I nodded smiling.<p>

"Yeah she's turning four this year."

"What do you think of doing for her birthday?"

"Not sure yet probably a day at the beach"

"That's fun. You should let her bring a friend"

"Yeah"  
>I said. I hope Mrs. Hart did something about the class.<p>

Sonny's POV

I'm now at lunch with everyone.

"Sonny I heard you were being 'disruptive' in class?"  
>Tawni asked putting quotes around disruptive.<p>

"Yeah Dr. Reynolds is giving me and Gabby another warning."  
>I said eating my pizza.<p>

"You bad bad bad girls"  
>Alex said giving me and Gabby high fives. Chad came to the table with frozen yogurts for everybody. He pulled me in his lap kissing my neck.<p>

"So are you guys going to the party on Saturday?"  
>Nico asked. Everyone nodded.<p>

"I can't go guys"  
>I said pouting.<p>

"Aww why?"  
>Gabby asked pouting.<p>

"I'm grounded. My mom heard what happened, and grounded me.

"I'm not going then"  
>Gabby said.<p>

"Aww. No go. You love to party"  
>I said.<p>

"True, but you won't be there."

"Doesn't mean you don't have to go"  
>I said playing with her hair.<p>

"Fine I'll go. Doesn't mean I'll try to have fun though"  
>She said crossing her arms.<p>

"Okay"  
>I said laughing. I continued to eat my frozen yogurt.<p>

Grace's POV

I was called to the office by the principal. I walked into the office with a smile on my face.

"Yes Mr. Gomez."

"Well I heard that the class was giving you a hard time right?"  
>I nodded.<p>

"I'm going to transfer you to a new class ok?"

"Ok which class?"

"Mr. Johnson's class"

"All of my friends are in that class"  
>He smiled at me.<p>

"Great. Go get your backpack, and come right back ok?"  
>I nodded, and walked back to the classroom.<p>

"Mrs. Hart I'm being transfered to a new class."

"Aww well I'm going to miss you sweetie"

"Me too"  
>I said walking out of the classroom. I went back to the office.<p>

"Ok follow me"  
>Mr. Gomez walked me to Mr. Johnson's class.<p>

"Mr. Johnson Grace here is going to be in your class for the rest of the school year"

"Ok. Grace it's nice to meet you"  
>I smiled at him.<p>

"GRACE"  
>All of my friends hugged me. We all sat at a table talking.<p>

Sonny's POV

We picked Grace up from school, and went to Wendy's. I very much dislike McDonald's so that was out of the question. So now we're all in Wendy's.

"Grace how was school?"  
>I asked smiling at her.<p>

"Great. Mr. Gomez transfered me to a different class. I'm now in Mr. Johnson's class with all of my friends."

"Aww that's great."  
>Grace nodded eating her chicken nuggets with barbecue sauce.<p>

AT HOME

I'm at home now laying on my bed with Gabby. We're doing our homework. Grace came in smiling.

"I have to talk to you guys about something"

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Well at recess this boy at school named Jason kissed me."

"Really? What else?"  
>Gabby asked smiling.<p>

"He ran away. I felt something sting my mouth when he did that"

"Omg you like him"  
>I said.<p>

"No I don't"

Grace said

"Grace"  
>Gabby and I said stretching out her name.<p>

"Fine I like him."

"Aww"  
>We both said. Grace started blushing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Chapter 32 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW:)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Sonny's POV ( THREE MONTHS LATER )**

It has been three months into the school year. That means that school ended a few weeks ago. Today is graduation, and I'm so happy. I loved school and all, but I'm ready for the summer. My life and Chad's have changed in the past three months. I did some concerts that did amazing. They were all sold out after two days. I got some really good feed back from them. My album Here We Go Again did amazing too. I was surprised that it went golden and sold millions of copies. Chad somehow got into acting. He's now on a t.v. show called MacKenzie Falls. It's a drama. I watch it not only for him, but because it's really good. I love dramas so I love the show. This three months have been really awesome so far.

Now I'm just in my house watching t.v. Yes I still live with my mom. Good news. Kendra gets out of the hospital today. She got out of her coma last month. I visited her everyday after school with Chad. I'm so excited. Me and Chad are picking her up today at 2pm.

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I took a shower, and washed my hair. I brushed my teeth, and blow dried my hair. I went into my closet. I put on lotion and perfume. I put on a strapless black bra with matching underwear. I put on black jean short shorts, white t-shirt, and my black converse. I pulled my hair into a high bun with my bangs pinned up. I put on silver hoop earrings, silver bracelets, and strawberry lipgloss. I grabbed my black purse, phone, and keys. I went into Chad's room. I knocked and he let me in.

"Hey you ready to go?"

He asked kissing me. I nodded smiling, and we went downstairs. I put on my black Ray-Bans.

"Mom we're going to pick up Kendra."

"Okay. I'll watch Grace. She's still sleeping."

I nodded. By the way Grace is four now. She still the cutest little girl ever, and the smartest. Chad turned eighteen last month, so its April. We got in the car, and Chad drove to the hospital. The paparazzi is here. The police guided us through.

"Can you clear the way when we leave please?"

He nodded, and we went in after I said thank you of course. We went up to the front desk.

"Omg you're Sonny Munroe and you're Chad Dylan Cooper"

The lady said excitedly.

"Shh. Can you tell us where Kendra Cooper is?"

Chad asked.

"Room 307. Third floor then take a right."

"Thanks"

I said and we went to the room.

"Hey Kendra"

I said smiling.

"Hey guys. So glad to get out of here today"

Kendra said happy dancing. We laughed. The doctor came in. He was about tho years older than us.

"Hey Sonny and Chad. Chad can you sign these papers please. Then Kendra can leave as soon as you're done."

Chad grabbed the papers, and sat in those non comfortable chairs.

"Kendra I brought you some clothes."

"Thank you"

She pressed the button on her remote. A nurse came in.

"Hey Emily. Um..Sonny brought me some change of clothes."

"Okay. I help you into those"

I sat beside Chad, and got on twitter on my phone. Everyone wants to know when I'll go back on tour. I tweeted ' I don't know when I'll go back on tour, but soon. xoxo '

"Sonny you ready to go?"

I nodded, and went home with Kendra. I sat in the back of the car with her. We talked about the graduation. I helped her out of the car, and into my house.

"MOMMY!"

Grace said running up to her. Kendra hugged Grace and kissed her forehead. I saw Chad crying.

"Aww baby why are you crying?"

I asked hugging him. I motioned to Grace and Kendra.

"It's so sweet."

He said wiping his face. I saw my mom come into the room. They all hugged. We joined with Chad still crying.

"Chad I didn't know you were so sensitive"

I said kissing his cheek, and wiping his face smiling.

"Yeah and I hate it."

"Don't. It takes a real man to cry"

I pointed out. He smiled and put his arm around me. I heard the doorbell ring. I opened it, and saw Gabby.

"Hey girly come in"

I said letting her in.

"Omg Kendra"

Gabby said hugging her. Kendra smiled and hugged Gabby. She pulled away smiling. Chad was wiping his eyes.

"Aww Chad. Your so sensitive"

Gabby said smiling and hugged him. I laughed.

"Oh Sonny I got my dress from your stylist this morning"

Gabby said showing it to me.

"Omg we're going to be twins. I got a pink bow instead of purple."

"Awesome. We're going to be hot together"

Everyone laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>GRADUATION<strong>

I walked onto the stage and grabbed my diploma from the principal. I shook his hand, and went to the other side of the stage. My gown has valedictorian written on it in gold. I saw Gabby walk across it, and when she got off she immediately came up to me. She gave me a huge hug. I laughed hugging her back. When everyone was done I had to go on stage to do my farewell speech.

"Give it up for Sonny Munroe our valedictorian!"

The principal said. Everyone cheered as I got on the stage.

"Hi. I didn't really prepare a speech, so I'm going to wing it"

I said smiling. Everyone laughed.

"So I only came in the second semester, so I don't really know. I had a wonderful time, and made a lot of friends. Okay so this speech is horrible. I'm going to shut up and let Gabby finish the speech. Thank you"

I said. Everyone laughed as I went to my seat beside this girl name Allyson.

Gabby finished, and we all stood and said the pledge.

"Everyone turned your strings to the other side for a symbol of finishing and accomplishing high school"

We all did as told, and celebrated. I got off stage, and to my mom. I saw Ally and my dad right beside her. I ran up to them.

"Dad. Ally!"

I said hugging them.

"Congrats Sonbun. You did great up there. Awesome speech."

"Haha thanks"

"Congrats twin"

Ally said hugging me. I gave everyone a hug, and we went home. I'm not going to college. I'm going to be a singer and a actor. I don't really have time to go to college right now.

* * *

><p><strong>CELEBRATION<strong>

Me and Gabby went home and changed for the senior celebration at school. We're in the huge backyard that I never knew about. There's a stage that I will be singing on with Jason Derulo. Jason is already here setting up the stage for me. We, us seniors, were told to dress casual for the celebration. I have on light blue jean short shorts, a white off the shoulder top, and black flip flops. My hair is down in waves. We arrived at the school and I went straight to my friends.

"Sonny are you going to sing?"

Ashely asked.

"Yeah with a special singer"

"Cool who's the singer?"

"It's a surprise."

I said smiling.

"Fine"

She said laughing. I smiled. She's never mad or angry at someone. She always have a big smile on her face. We all ate hamburgers and fries that my dad made. He was a chef a long time ago. After I ate I went up to the stage. I saw Jason and went up to him.

"Hey Jason. Nice to see you again"

I said hugging him.

"Nice seeing you too Sonny. So have you practiced the song lately?"

"Yeah last night and the day before."

"Cool. We'll perform it in a few minutes later"

"Okay"

I said going down the steps of the stage.

"Seniors we have a surprise for you. Sonny Munroe is going to sing a song for us!"

Everyone cheered. I came onto the stage when everyone started crowding the stage. I put my mic on the stand and nodded at my band. They started the music.

Remember Love

Remember you and me

Remember everything we shared

On this planet when we cared

Remember hearts

Remember unity

Remember loving neighbors

Without expecting favors

Why be afraid

To make an honest mistake

If you acknowledge the pain

And you wanna change

You can get through anything

Do you remember at all

People walking hand in hand

Can we feel that love again

Can you imagine it all

If we all could get along

Then we all could sing this song

Together

( everyone started waving their hands )

Oh x10

Singing

Oh x10

( everyone started cheering when Jason Derulo came out )

**J**: Look at me

Now look at you

Now look at me again

See we're not so different

Look around

What do you see

We're throwing this outside our window

We don't care to keep it clean

I had a dream

Beauty was only skin deep

And if we all just believe

Love is all we need

Nothing else can set you free

**D: **Do you remember at all

People walking hand in hand

Can we feel that love again

Can you imagine it all

If we all could get along

Then we all could sing this song

Together

Oh x7

Yeah

Oh x6

Hey singing

Oh x14

Ooh yeah

If we could throw away the hate

And make love last another day

Don't give up just for today

Life would be so simple

**J: **And then they talk about us

But they will never stop us

**Both: **We'll keep singing

Oh x4

Whoa

Do you remember at all

People walking hand in hand

Can we feel that love again

Can you imagine it all

If we all could get along

Then we all could sing this song

Together

( song ended )

Me and Jason hugged and got off the stage.

**END OF CELEBRATION**

My mom and Kendra said that they have a graduation present for me and Chad. We all got in the car, and my mom started driving to some place. We got there a few minutes later. They both put blind folds over our eyes. They helped me and Chad walk.

"Okay you can take them off now"

I took the blind fold off my eyes and gasped.

"Omg we're moving here"

I said.

"No sweetie. This is you and Chad's place now. We figured that you two should have your own place. You're a few blocks from our house."

I looked at Chad and smiled.

"Omg thank you so much"

We both said hugging our moms. This is the best day ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I hope you liked it. <strong>

**Chapter 33 coming soon. Please Review:)**


	33. Chapter 33

Sonny's POV

I woke up the next day in the new house. Chad is out of bed. I have no idea where he is. I got out of bed and walked out of our room. I smelt something good, so I figured that he's in the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and saw him cooking. I sneaked behind him, and put my arms around his waist. He jumped and looked behind him. I smiled and he laughed once he knew it was me.

"Good morning"  
>I said sitting on the counter.<p>

"Good morning"  
>He said kissing me. I smiled and watched him finish cooking. He's making pancakes and bacon. He made us a plate with a glass of milk. I sat beside him, but he pulled me into his lap. He fed me a piece of pancake, and I gave him a piece of bacon. We continued to eat our breakfast. When we finished we went upstairs into our room. I got back on the bed and sat beside Chad.<p>

"What do you want to do today?"

Chad asked running his fingers through my hair.

"We could invite our friends over, and hang out together"

I said smiling. He nodded and grabbed his phone.

"They will be here at 2pm."

I nodded. I grabbed my laptop, and logged onto Twitter. I haven't been on in a few weeks. I have a lot of direct messages. All of them were from my friends in Wisconsin. They were pictures of the dance. All they look so cute.

"Are those your friends from Wisconsin?"

Chad asked. I nodded smiling.

"Do you miss them?"

"Yes a lot"

"We should visit them. Like take a vacation?"

"That would be awesome"

"How about next week?"

"I can't. I have interviews and concerts all through this whole month in South America"

"Oh. We'll just have to find a time where you aren't busy then"

I nodded. We continued to be on the computer for thirty more minutes. I decided to get ready.

"I'm getting ready now"

I said getting out of bed. I stretched and saw Chad looking at me smirking.

"What?"

"Are you wearing shorts under that shirt?"

I pulled it up.

"No"

I said walking into the bathroom secretly laughing. I took a shower and washed my hair. I brushed my teeth and blow dried my hair. I straightened it, and put on a towel. I walked into the room and saw Chad laying on the bed. He was sleeping. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him.

"Baby get up"

"Hmm"

He said opening his eyes. I smiled.

"You have to get ready it's 1pm."

He nodded getting up. He smirked when he saw me. I pushed him away and walked into my closet. I put on lotion and perfume. I put on a black bra with matching underwear. I heard a knock on the door.

"What?"

I yelled.

"You left some things in the bathroom."

"What did I leave?"

"Your bra and underwear"

"You can come in"

He came in half dressed. His jeans were on. He saw what I was wearing and smirked.

"What?"

I asked. He just shook his head and left the room. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was just in my bra and underwear. He's such a perv sometimes. I put on black short shorts, a white skin tight racer back tank and black shorts shorts. I left the closet and into the bathroom. I put my hair into a high pony tail and went into the room. Chad must be downstairs. I went downstairs and saw everyone in the living room.

"Hey guys"

I said waving at them. I sat beside Gabby and Devin.

"Why is everyone so quiet?"

"I have no idea"

Gabby said. I sat next to Chad, and he was just sitting there.

"Why isn't everyone talking?"

"They came in here like this"

Chad said.

"Um..why are you guys quiet?"

I asked them. I went over to Micheal and smacked him really hard.

"What was that for!"

He yelled holding his cheek. I shrugged. Everyone then started laughing. I laughed sitting in Devin's lap.

"I'm sorry"

I said hugging him. He nodded pouting.

"Do you want me to make you a sandwich?"

He nodded smiling.

"I will."

I said hugging him again and went into the kitchen. I made him a ham and cheese with lettuce, tomato, and mayo.

"Here you go"

I said giving it to him. He smiled and started eating it.

"I want a sandwich"

Chad said.

"Aww you do?"

He nodded.

"I'm not making you one"

I said smiling.

"So you two are living together now"  
>Gabby asked. We nodded.<p>

"Nice. So are you liking the house?"

"Yeah it's awesome"

Chad said smiling.

"I saw Sonny in her bra and underwear today. It was an amazing sight"

"Was it your first time?"

I asked smirking.

"Yes, and I loved it"

"Congrats man. So rating 1 through 10"

Devin asked.

"A 10 definitely"

Chad said nodding. I started blushing badly. I covered my face laughing.

"Aww she's blushing"

Gabby said. I laughed shaking my head.

"Hey who wants to go swimming?"

"Okay"

Everyone said.

I stood up and pulled Gabby to me and Chad's room.

"Wow this is your room. It's huge"

"Yeah"

I said going into my closet.

"Where's Chad's room?"

"Right here"

"You share a room. Aww your growing up"

Gabby said hugging me. I smiled hugging her back. I gave her one of my bikinis. We changed in my closet. I have a bright yellow one, and Gabby has a white one on. I left my hair down in waves. I put Gabby's hair in a high bun. We went to the pool which is outside. The boys were just getting there the same time as us. I felt two arms come around my waist. It was Chad. He kissed my neck. I turned around and kissed him pushing him into the water.

"Haha Sonshine. You should have never done that"

Chad said. I started running away. I felt him pick me up and throw me into the water. I came back up smiling. I pushed my hair out of my face and jumped on his back.

"Can you swim?"

Chad asked.

"Yeah. I was on the swim team in Wisconsin."

"Is there something you can't do?"

"Um..I hate cheerleading and I can't surf."

"Why do you hate cheerleading?"

"I don't know. I'm flexible. I just hate it"

He nodded.

"I dare you to do a back flip into the water."

"Fine. You owe me some ice cream"

He nodded. I got out of the water. I ran and did a front then a back flip. I heard clapping once I got out of the water.

"That was awesome. How did you run that fast?"

"I don't know. I was on the track team remember."

He nodded remembering.

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE MALL<strong>

We all decided to go to mall. We're in Charlotte Russe.

"Sonny why are me and Devin in here?"

"I have no idea"  
>I said looking at Gabby.<p>

"Because we want you guys to tell us how great we look in our choices."

She explained.

"Sure anything for you"

Chad said putting his arm around me and Gabby.

"Aww"

We both said hugging him. Devin joined in the hug. Wow.

* * *

><p>Okay so the mall idea was not good. Devin ended up doing something, and getting us kicked out of the mall. The whole thing was hilarious. We all decided to go back home. Devin took Gabby home. Me and Chad are now in our room watching t.v.<p>

"Are you hungry?"

Chad asked.

"Yeah. I'm starving. You can hear my stomach. I think it's mad at me."

I said. He started laughing at what I said.

"Okay I'm taking you out on a date. Get ready. It's dressy"

"Okay."

I went into my bathroom and took a shower. I blow dried my hair and went into my closet. I put on black underwear no bra. I put on lotion and perfume. I put on a black strapless dress that stops mid thigh and black heels. I straightened my hair with my bangs to the side. I put on silver hoop earrings, silver bracelets, and my diamond ring. I came out of my closet to see Chad looking amazing.

"Wow you look gorgeous"

Chad said kissing me.

"Thank you"

I said smiling. We got in the car, and he drove me to a restaurant called Mastro's Ocean Club.

"Hi I'll be your waiter for today. I'm Kris. Can I start you both off with drinks?"

"Sure. I'll have the sweet tea and she will have an ice tea"

Chad said.

"How did you know that I wanted that?"

"Well you love ice tea, so I figured that you would want some"

I nodded smiling. I started hearing music. Wow live entertainment. The waiter came back with our drinks.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Sure. I'll have the Petite Filet."

I said smiling.

"I'll have the rack of lamb."

"Okay I'll be back with you in a few minutes"

He said taking our menus.

"Where are you going for your tour next week?"

"I'm going to South America and then here"

"Nice."

"I can't bring guest. My manager is being mean, but he explained why"

He nodded.

"I will be taping for Mac Falls all of next week. I'll try to come to your show in LA."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. The episode is a good one"

"I can't wait. I absolutely love that show. Not because your on it"

"I feel so loved"

"Love you"

I said smiling. He laughed.

"Love you too. Hey our food is here"

"Wow that was fast"

I said. I stared at my steak lovingly. It looks amazing. I ate some of it. Wow this is amazing.

* * *

><p>We just got home after an amazing dinner.<p>

"Thanks for the dinner"

"No problem babe"

Chad said kissing my forehead.

I went into my closet. I took off my dress and heels. I put on black short shorts and a gray tank top. I walked out to see Chad stretching before getting into bed. I went to my dress. I took off my jewelry and brushed my hair. I checked my phone before getting into bed. Gabby sent me a text an hour ago. I gasped at what I read. It said 'Devin finally asked me out. Call you tomorrow'

"What happened?"

Chad asked reading my text over my shoulder.

"Congrats to Gabby and Devin. He really liked her a lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Aww that's so sweet"

"Girls"

He muttered getting back into bed.

"What's wrong with girls?"

"Nothing. You just get excited over relationships and girly things"

"Because we're awesome"  
>I simply said. He narrowed his eyes.<p>

"Are you wearing a bra?"

I scoffed turning over in bed so I won't look at him. I closed my eyes and felt his arm come around my waist and pull me close to him. I smiled and fell into deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I hope you liked it. <strong>

**Please check out my friends story. It's called I Need You. Her name is cool lovatic.**

**Chapter 34 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW :))**


	34. Chapter 34

Sonny's POV

I'm in my room packing for my tour. I'm leaving for a week. That means a week away from Chad. He can't go because of MacKenzie Falls. I'm bringing Gabby with me. I need friends. We're leaving tomorrow morning at like 5am. I'm going to be really tired. By the way we're going to South America. Good thing spanish is me and Gabby's second language. I finished packing and went downstairs. Chad took off work to spend his last day with me. He's downstairs watching t.v. I smiled and straddled his waist.

"Hey babe. You finished packing?"

"Yeah"

"That's good"  
>I nodded and kissed him. I put my head on his chest, and fell asleep smiling. I'm exhausted from packing.<p>

Gabby's POV

I walked into my house to see Devin and my dad in the living room. Oh no.

"Hey Devin. Hi dad"

"Who's this?"  
>My dad asked looking mad.<p>

"My boyfriend Devin"

"I told you no dating, but you disobey me"

"Dad you can't control me. I'm eighteen turning nineteen next month. I'm not a baby anymore dad"

"Get out and take your boyfriend with you"

"Your kicking me out?"

"Yeah. Your a grown up now. Pack your things and leave"  
>He said and left. I immediately started crying. Devin came and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him and cried.<p>

Sonny's POV

I just got out the shower. I put on a strapless black bra and matching underwear. I put on a gray strapless dress that comes mid thigh and my brown uggs. I straightened my hair wavy. I put on my black glasses instead of my contacts. I went downstairs and saw my mom and Chad talking in the kitchen.

"Hey guys"  
>I said walking into the kitchen. My mom gave me a hug.<p>

"Hey sweetie. How has it been?"

"Great. How about you?"

"I've been good. Your dad and Ally left a few days ago. I've been thinking about moving back to Wisconsin"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I just want to be closer to your father and sister"  
>I nodded and smiled.<p>

"So your tour is in a few days"

"Yeah. I leave tomorrow morning"

"Who are you bringing?"

"Gabby"

"Girl time?"  
>I nodded.<p>

"I love Chad and all, but..."  
>I said looking at him. He gaped.<p>

"I feel so loved right now"  
>He said. Me and my mom laughed.<p>

"Chad how is Mack Falls?"

"Great. We're on the second season now"

"Congrats"  
>My mom said smiling. I got up and poured me some coffee. I feel lazy.<p>

"Coffee in the afternoon?"  
>My mom asked.<p>

"Yeah. I feel lazy"  
>She laughed. I smiled.<p>

"When do you plan on leaving for Wisconsin?"

"Maybe in a month. How about you have my house, and you can sell this one?"

"That's a good idea"  
>I said and looked at Chad. He nodded. I heard my phone ringing. I answered it going into the backyard.<p>

Hello

Hey Sonny. It's Gabby

Oh hey. What's up? You sound sad.

I am sad.

Honey what's wrong?

My dad kicked me out of the house

Why?

I'm dating Devin. He doesn't want me dating. I said he couldn't control me anymore, so he kicked me out.

Aww. Are you okay? Do you have a place to stay?

Yeah. I'm staying with Devin.

Aww you're staying with Devin.

Your such a girl I laughed.

I'm still going with you on the tour. I need a vacation

Are you sure?

Yeah I'm sure.

Okay. I gotta go.

Okay. Bye love you

Love you too bye.  
>I hung up.<p>

I went back into the kitchen. My mom is still here.

Chad's POV

Sonny just left the kitchen.

"Connie I have to ask you something."

"Go ahead"

She said giving me her attention.

"I want to give Sonny a promise ring"

"Aww really?"

"Yeah. I have been thinking about it for a while now"

"You should go for it. When do you plan on doing it?"

"On our one year anniversary next month"

"Oh that will be sweet. Do you know how your going to do it?"

"No not really. I'm still working on it"

"Okay"

Sonny came back in the house.

"What happened?"

"Gabby's having family problems"

"Is she okay?"

I asked concerned.

"Yeah she's fine"

I nodded eating my sandwich.

* * *

><p>Sonny's POV<p>

My mom left a few minutes ago. She was going to hang out with Kendra. Grace is now here. She's staying for the night. It's 5 pm. Me and Grace are making dinner. We're making tacos. Grace set the table while I made everyone's plate.

"Grace can you go wake up Chad"  
>She nodded and ran upstairs. She came back downstairs holding Chad's hand.<p>

"Hey babe. How was your nap?"

"Great. Two naps in one day."

I smiled and gave him his plate. He smiled and kissed me. I gave Grace her plate and sat beside Chad. A few minutes later we finished.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Lets invite Gabby over"

Grace said. She has created a bond between her and Gabby. I called her and she said that she will be here in a few minutes. I put the plates away and into the sink. I cleaned the table and turned the kitchen light off. I heard the door bell ring right after I was done. Chad opened the door and let Gabby in. Devin came right in after her with her suitcase.

"Hey guys"

I said hugging them. Devin went upstairs with the luggage. Chad went to show him where to put it.

"GABBY!"

Grace yelled and ran to her. Gabby picked her up and hugged her.

"Hi sweetie. How have you been?"

"Great."

"Good"

Gabby said and put her down. We all went upstairs and into me and Chad's room. We went into the den part and sat in bing bag chairs.

"What do you guys want to do?"

I asked playing with my hair.

"Lets play truth or dare"

Devin said.

"Okay. You go first"

I said pointing at him.

"I dare Grace to slap Chad. He was mean to me yesterday."

Grace giggled and slapped him.

"That really hurt for a four year old. Good job Grace. That might come in handy for future boyfriends"

Chad said giving Grace a high five. We all laughed.

"Grace now you have to dare someone"

"Okay. I dare Devin to wear that"

Grace was pointing my purple bra. I laughed. He smirked and grabbed it.

"Woah 34C. Chad you are a lucky man"

"Thanks for putting my size out there Devin"

I said blushing. He winked at me. He put it on and sat on the chair. Chad laughed.

"You girl"

"Oh Chad. I dare you to put on Sonny makeup for the whole night"

I laughed and pulled Chad to my makeup stand that I barely use. I don't really wear makeup. I put pink lipstick, glitter eyeshadow, and black eyeliner on him.

"Aww you look so cute"

I said pinching his cheeks.

"I feel violated."

He said folding his arms and pouting.

"I dare Sonny to show us that tape of you in the talent show when you were in the eighth grade"

Chad said smirking.

"No"

I said whining. I got the c.d. and put it in the t.v. I pushed play and the song I Could Only Imagine on the piano and singing. We watched the whole thing.

"That was so good. You look so cute"

Gabby said smiling.

"Thanks. Okay Gabby I dare you to...Um..."

Grace whispered in my ear ' Make her kiss Devin '.

"Aww"

I said looking at Grace. She giggled.

"Okay I dare you to kiss Devin"

I said smirking. They kissed for probably ten seconds.

"Aww you happy couple."

* * *

><p>We are all laying down. I put pillows, sheets, and blankets on the ground. I turned on the ceiling fan. It's getting kind of hot.<p>

"I'm so tired."

I said yawning.

"Me too"

Gabby said putting her head on Devin's shoulder. I aww'd in my head. Gabby glared at me smiling. I laughed. I turned off the lights once Grace came back with her pajamas on.

"Good night everyone"

She said kissing our heads and laying down next to me and Chad.

"Good night Chad"

I said kissing him. He kissed me back and wrapped his arms around my waist. I fell asleep smiling excited for my tour to start.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I hope you liked it. <strong>

**Chapter 35 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW:)**


	35. Chapter 35

Sonny's POV

I woke up to my alarm on my phone going off. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 3am. The plane leaves at 5am. I went over to Gabby and shook her. She woke up rubbing her eyes.

"Hmmm?"

"We have an hour to get ready?"

"Okay."  
>She said getting up. She went down the hall into the guest room. I went into my bathroom and took a shower. When I got out I brushed my teeth and blow dried my hair. I put on a towel and went into my closet. I put on a black bra and matching underwear, lotion, and perfume. I put on black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and my pink converse. I straightened my hair with my bangs to the side. I put on black hoop earrings, and strawberry lipgloss.<p>

I came out of my closet and went into the hang out. Everyone was gone. I immediately smelled food when I got into the hallway. The door was open in the guest room, so Gabby must be downstairs. I went down the stairs and saw Chad cooking. Grace is downstairs on the couch sleeping. I went into the kitchen smiling.

"Good morning"

"Good morning Sonny"  
>Everyone said.<p>

"Hey we're matching"  
>Gabby said. We're both wearing the exact same thing. I laughed.<p>

"Awesome"  
>I said smiling.<p>

"Hey babe. Do you want pancakes and scrambled eggs?"  
>Chad asked me.<p>

"Sure"  
>I said kissing his cheek and going to the refrigerator. I poured myself and everyone else some orange juice. Chad came up to me with my breakfast. I smiled and kissed him.<p>

"Thanks"

"No prob. Your driver called and said that he's coming soon."

"That's what they both said"

Devin said. I gaped laughing. I went over to him and pushed him off the chair.

"Your so dirty minded."

I said. Everyone was laughing. I sat down and started eating. I finished soon and threw my plate away. I went upstairs and grabbed my bags, purse, phone, Macbook Pro, and my phone. I put my ipod touch in my purse along with my earphones. Chad bought me some purple Beats. I love him so much. I went downstairs and put my bags by the door. Gabby was on her way upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVING TIME<strong>

Chad and Devin followed up to the airport. We got there with five minutes left before my private jet took off. Yeah I have my own private jet. It's purple and white and amazing.

"SONNY MUNROE YOUR AIRPLANE IS READY"

That intercom said. I got my bags ready. I turned towards Chad.

"I have to go"

I said sadly.

"Hey don't be sad it's only two weeks. I will call and skype you every night"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I promise."

I smiled and kissed him. It lasted for about two minutes.

"Hey lovebirds we got to go"

Gabby said. I gave him and Devin a hug.

"Bye"

We both said waving. We handed our bags to the airport guy and got on the plane. I sat beside Gabby and got out my unicorn pillow pet. I'm going to sleep. I'm super tired.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep when we take off"

Gabby said.

"Same here."

I said moving my hair out the way.

"We're taking off right now. The flight will be nine hours.( **made it up. **)"

"Nine hours?"

I said whining. Gabby groaned. I cuddled up to my unicorn 'Sophia' and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>NINE HOURS LATER<strong>

I woke up to the intercom going off.

"We have landed. It is 3pm, and the weather is about 70 degrees here. Your luggage will be in baggage claim. Enjoy your stay."

The doors opened. Gabby and I got off the plane and went to a sign that said **de reclamo de equipaje** which means baggage claim. Me and Gabby went over there and I immediately saw our bags. We got them and I saw a sign that said Gabby and Sonny Munroe. We went over to him.

"Eres Allison y Gabriella?" ( **Are you Allison and Gabriella**?"

"Sí" ( **Yes **)

I said smiling at him. He nodded and led us to the car. He put out bags in the car and we got in the back.

"¿Hablas Inglés" ( **do you speak english? **)**  
><strong>

Gabby asked.

"No"

He said shaking his head. Good thing we're fluent in spanish. I felt my phone ring. It's Chad.

Hello

Hey babe have you landed?

Yeah. We're in the car now. The guy only speaks spanish

Good thing your fluent in spanish

Yeah. What are you doing?

Reading over my script

Cool.

"Sonny the guy asked you something"

Gabby said.

Hold on Chad.

"¿Sí?"

"Mi jefe dice que usted tiene una reunión de tres horas, por lo que será alrededor de las 6pm" ( **my boss says that you have a meeting in three hours, so that will be about 6pm **)

"Okay, gracias" (** okay thanks **)

He nodded.

Okay Chad I'm back

I was so confused what did he say

He says that I have a meeting in three hours

Oh okay. Well I have to go. Tell Gabby that Devin will call her tonight

Okay bye. Love you

Love you too. Bye.

He hung up.

"Devin is going to call you later"

"Okay"

She said smiling.

"Aww you miss him."

I said smiling. She groaned and I laughed hugging her.

"Estamos aquí" ( **we're here **)

"Gracias por el paseo" ( **thanks for the ride **)

He got out of the car and got out bags out. I smiled and waved.

"Esperar a que aquí está mi número en caso de que necesite un paseo por cualquier cosa" ( **wait here's my number in case you need a ride for anything **)

I smiled and nodded. We went into the hotel and went to the checkin desk.

"How may I help you?"

Cool she speaks English.

"I have a room under Munroe"

She started typing.

"Hollywood Records?"

I nodded. She smiled and gave me the key.

"Your room is number 231. Have a nice stay."

Hollywood Records is paying for my stay. Me and Gabby ran up to our room and I opened the door. Wow this room is amazing. Everything is like beautiful that I'm afraid to touch it.

"This is so pretty"

Gabby said. I nodded. We both went in and put our bags on the bed.

"What do you want to do. We have three hours"

I asked.

"We can just chill out. Maybe we can go swimming, walk around, take a shower anything."

I nodded.

"Let's just take a shower and watch t.v. or something"

"Okay you go first"

"Fine"

I said grabbing all the things I needed.

* * *

><p><strong>THREE HOURS LATER<strong>

Gabby and I are in the car on our way to the press conference.

"Las señoras que están aquí" ( **ladies we are here **)

"Bien, gracias" (** okay thank you **)

"El problema" (** no problem **)

We got out of the car to see screaming fans around the whole place. Aww. I waved at them and they screamed some more. I smiled and started taking pictures and signing autographs. My body guards led me to the door of the building. We got in and a lady came up to me.

"Hello Sonny follow me please"

I followed her to a door that read Sonny Munroe on it. She led me through the door and into the conference room.

"Okay everyone it is time for the conference to begin."

The lady said. Then all of the camera flashes and questions began to fire.

"Sonny is this your first time in Argentina?"

"Yes it is and I'm already loving it."

"Sonny do you think that you will come back soon"

"For sure"

"Sonny how are you and Chad Dylan Cooper doing?"

"We're doing great. About to celebrate our one year"

Everyone aww'd.

"What time is your concert tonight?"

"I have no idea"

I said laughing. They laughed with me.

"Do you think that you will make more music?"

"Yes. I'm making more now. I just haven't released it yet."

* * *

><p>After the conference we went back to the hotel. I'm exhausted. We already took our shower. Now we're in our pajamas on my laptop. I got a Skype request from Chad. I answered it and saw Chad and Devin.<p>

"Hi"

Me and Gabby said waving.

"Hey ladies hows it going in Argentina?"

Devin asked.

"Great. I just finished a press conference."

"Awesome. When is your concert?"

"Tomorrow at 6:30pm"

They nodded.

"What are you guys doing over there?"

Gabby asked.

"We just came back from Logans with the guys."

"Cool. Who went?"

"Nico, Grady, us, and Skyler. Have you guys ate dinner yet?"

"No they're on their way up here with it"

"Wow they bring your dinner?"

"Gabby said that I was a famous popstar, and they immediately said they would"

They laughed.

"She is a famous pop star. We were both too lazy to go downstairs"

She said putting her head on my shoulder.

"Aww are you tired?"

I asked. She nodded pouting. I laughed.

"We have to go. I have to wake up at 5am in the morning"

I said cheering. They laughed.

"Why?"

Chad asked.

"Interviews all morning"

He nodded.

"Good luck"

"Thanks."

"Bye guys we miss you a lot"

"We miss you guys too. It's boring here"

We laughed.

"Bye Chad love you"

"Love you too babe. Bye"

We waved and I logged off. We heard a knock at the door.

"Ugh Sonny get it. I can't walk"

"Your so lazy"

I said laughing and went to the door. I opened it and saw the caterer.

"Thanks heres a tip"

I said giving her $5.

"Oh thank you Sonny"

"No prob. Good night"

"Good night"

She said and left. I pushed the cart into the room and opened the lid. Oh man they made fried chicken, macaroni, and green beans.

"Yes they made chicken."

Gabby said grabbing a piece. She immediately started stuffing her face. I stared at her in disbelief. She is never this hungry.

"Don't judge I'm starving"

She said and continued to stuff her face. I laughed. Luv her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Chapter 36 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW:)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Sonny's POV**

My shows have been really good. They have all gotten sold out so far. I'm doing my last one tonight at 6:30 to 8:00pm. It's in Paraguay. I'm already here in Paraguay. I got here last night. The ride was only five hours which wasn't that bad. I just slept the whole way and talked to Chad on the phone. Speaking of Chad, he has kept his promise that he would call me everyday. I miss him so much. Hollywood Records changed my two weeks to a month, so I haven't seen him in a month. Today is our one year anniversary. I won't even get to spend it with him. I'm pretty bummed about that. He said to not let it ruin my day, and that we will do something when I get back. How is he so calm on these things? Ugh.

I went into the kitchen to see Gabby talking to someone on Skype. It must be Devin. I don't want to interrupt anything, so I went back into the room. I decided to get ready. Today I have rehearsal for my concert for tonight. I went into the bathroom. I took a shower and washed my hair. I brushed my teeth and blow dried my hair. I put on lotion, perfume, and black underwear. I put on a white strapless sundress that has a wide brown belt in the middle. I curled my hair with my bangs to the side. I put on a brown necklace, pink stud earrings, and strawberry lip gloss. I went into the kitchen to see Gabby still talking to the person on Skype. I went into the kitchen and saw Chad and Devin.

"Hi guys"

I said waving at them.

"Hey you look gorgeous"

"Thank you"

I said smiling.

"How is the trip going?"

Devin asked.

"Great. My last show is tonight. So I will be home tomorrow"

I said smiling. They cheered.

"Good. We miss you guys. Devin is getting boring"

Devin shoved him off the bed. We laughed.

"Thanks Devin"

Chad said fixing his hair.

"Someone needs a haircut"

Gabby said.

"Yeah I know. Hair just gets in the way sometimes. I'm going later on today"

He said shaking his head. I heard my phone ringing. I went to go answer it.

Hello

Hey Sonny. Your stylist would like to meet with you at the building at 1pm today.

Okay that's fine. I'll be there.

Good. Good. See you then.

Okay bye.

I hung up. I went back into the kitchen and they were still talking to each other.

"Where did you go?"

Gabby asked.

"My stylist wants to meet with me at 1pm today"

"Wow you have your own stylist?"

Devin asked.

"Yeah it's awesome. Someone gets to pick my clothes for me"

He laughed.

"What time is the concert tonight?"

"It starts at seven tonight"

They nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AT STYLIST<strong>

I have just arrived at my stylist room where my concert will be. She showed me all of the clothes that I will be wearing, and they are amazing. The first outfit, I wear black skinny jeans, a gray t-shirt with Rihanna's face on it, a black leather jacket, and black Jeffrey Campbell heels with diamonds on it. The other outfits are for future concerts.

"Sonny have you thought about changing your hair color?"

"I have. I want to die it a caramel brown with blonde in it."

"I was thinking the same thing. How about we make that happed today?"

"Really you would do that?"

She nodded. By the way her name is Nikki.

"Yeah let's get started right now."

I squealed while she brought me to a hair station. She got out the stuff and took down my hair.

* * *

><p><strong>CONCERT<strong>

I am ready for my show to start. I looked out and saw a full concert with no empty chairs. Nikki fixed my outfit and checked my makeup, hair, and microphone.

"Are you ready kid? There's a count of two thousand people here"

"Thanks for telling me."

I said pouting and looking nervous. She laughed.

"Just go out there and sing your heart out okay?"

I nodded and started doing my vocal exercises.

"Hey girly do your best out there okay?"

I nodded and smiled.

"Omg your blonde"

Gabby said excitedly.

"Yeah it's like caramel brown with some blonde in it. Nikki died it like hours ago. You didn't notice?"

I asked laughing.

"No I didn't"

She said pouting.

"Aww it's okay."

I said hugging her. She smiled pulling back.

"SONNY YOU'RE ON IN TWO MINUTES"

The intercom said. I checked my microphone with the people and they said that I'm good to go. I heard the band start to play the first song All Night Long. **(She's just going to play Demi's songs). **I went to the part where the thing lifts me up. The man counted down by five and the plate started lifting me up. I was on the stage now and the fans started screaming their hearts out.

**Chad's POV**

I have just got to the concert. Yeah I know. I left this morning and landed at about 4pm. I had to take a nap first and then find out where the concert was. Planes can take a lot out of you. Sonny's already on the stage performing. She has an amazing voice. Today is our anniversary and I'm planning on giving her a promise ring during her concert. Not when she is singing, but when she's like done getting water. I'm going to do it at the end of the concert. Like on her second to last song. That's my plan. I brought Devin with me, but he's probably to busy with Gabby. Oh well I'll just watch the concert.

**AT THE END OF CONCERT**

She just said a speech to her fans and went to go get water. The man gave me a microphone and I just went out to the stage.

"Sonny"

I said looking at her. She did like a spit take with her water. I laughed.

"Omg Chad what are you doing here?"

She asked walking up to me.

"I wanted to ask you something?"

"Okay. By the way guys this is Chad. Say hi"

"HI CHAD!"

The people in the crowd said. I smiled and waved. It's like all of the girls screamed after that. I laughed.

"Chad what did you want to ask me?"

Sonny asked smiling. I got on one knee and her eyes got big.

"Sonny I love you with all of my heart. Will you accept this promise ring?"

I asked smiling. She nodded smiling. I put the ring on her finger standing up and kissed her.

"AWW!"

The fans said.

"Thank you"

I said. She smiled kissed me. I waved to the fans and went backstage.

"That was beautiful"

Gabby said wiping the tears off her face. I laughed when she hugged me. Devin gave me a high five. We watched the rest of the concert which was awesome. She said some things and walked off the stage with her singers. She ran and jumped on me. I caught her laughing.

"I missed you so much"

She said.

"I missed you too"

"Wow your blonde"

I said. She jumped down laughing.

"Yeah, Nikki died it this morning."

"Who's Nikki?"

"She is my stylist"

Sonny said pointing to her. I nodded.

"Come on"

She said pulling me to her dressing room where her band was.

"Good concert Sonny"

They said giving her hugs.

"Thanks you too. Guys this Chad, and Chad this is Guys"

I waved.

"So this is where you guys hang out at after every show?"  
>I asked.<p>

"Yeah we have snacks if you want some"

One of the band members said.

"No thanks"

I said smiling.

**Sonny's POV**

"Sonny is he your boyfriend?"

Shari asked. She's one of my backup singers.

"Yeah"

I said smiling.

"Is this like a special day or something?"

"It's our one year anniversary"

I said smiling.

"Aww congrats"

They said.

"Thank you"

Chad and I said.

We all left to get back on the bus to go home.

"You know where the hotel is right?"

"No I'm going to follow the bus"

I nodded.

"Gabby are you riding back?"

I asked. She nodded. I waved and we got back on the bus.

"So we have about thirty minutes until we get back to the hotel. What do you guys want to do?"

"DANCE PARTY!"

They said. Lil Mike put his Ipod touch in the dock and started playing Work Out by J. Cole. We danced until we got to the hotel. There is glitter everywhere by the time we finished.

* * *

><p>We got off the bus looking hilarious. Glitter was everywhere on us. Gabby and I waited for Chad and Devin to get here. When they got here they parked and came up to us with a bag.<p>

"Did you guys have a party or get in a fight?"

"There was a huge dance party. You had to be there"

I said shaking the glitter out of my hair. I fixed my hair and we went into the hotel. We all went to the room.

"Wow this room is huge."

The boys said. I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and saw Mason. He's one of the dancers.

"Hey Sonbun the plane tickets are here. Nicki just gave them out. Being a good friend that I am, I picked them up for you."

He said giving them to me smiling.

"Thanks"

I said.

"Oh, Chad and Devin's tickets are in there too. We have to be in the lobby by 3am."

He pointed out. I groaned and he laughed.

"Thanks"

We said.

"No prob. Good night"

He said kissing my forehead and leaving. I closed the door while looking at the tickets. I put them on the table and looked up. They were looking at me weird.

"What?"

I asked confused.

"Mason just kissed your forehead"

"So"

I said shrugging my shoulders. They shrugged and went back to talking. I grabbed my clothes for tonight and went into the bathroom. I took a shower and washed my hair. I made sure to glitter out of my hair and face. I brushed my teeth when I got out. I put on a pink bra and matching underwear. I blow dried my hair and put it in a long French braid with my bangs to the side. I put on black shorts and a fitted white t-shirt. I came out of the bathroom and saw them talking in the living room.

"Hello"

I said sitting next to Chad.

"Pink bra Sonny?"

Gabby asked laughing.

"It's was the only one I had left"

I said smiling. Devin and Chad were staring at me. I smacked both of them and sat on Chad's lap.

"Chad you are a lucky man"

Gabby pushed him off of the couch. Chad smiled and kissed me.

"Gabby go take a shower"

I said.

"I was going to anyway"

She said walking away. Devin is still on the floor.

"Devin why are you still on the floor?"

I asked him.

"You get good views right here"

He said laughing. Chad laughed with him. Wait Gabby was wearing a skirt.

"Oh my gosh you're so perverted"

I said kicking him. He laughed and stood up.

"What do you guys want to do now?"

I asked sitting on Chad's lap again.

"Lets watch some TV."

Devin said changing the channel to Jersey Shore.

"I hate this show"

I said grabbing the remote and changing the channel to Real Housewives of Beverly Hills. They groaned.

"Omg it's a new one"

I said turning it up.

* * *

><p>We're now getting ready to go to bed. I put my bags and Chad's on the floor on front of the bed. Chad and I are sharing a bed, and Gabby and Devin are sharing a bed. I turned the TV off and the lights.<p>

"Good night everyone"

I said.

"Good night"

They said.

"Good night Chad"

I said kissing him.

"Good night babe. Love you"

"Love you too."

I said smiling.

This would have to be the best year of my life. I met a girl that turned out to be my best friend. I met people that I know that I will remember forever. I met a boy that turned out to be the love of my life, and I became a singer. This all started out by mom getting a promotion. This wouldn't have happened if she didn't get that promotion. A lot of things can happen by living in CA.

The END

* * *

><p><strong> Hey guys I hope that you liked this chapter and story. I think I'm going to make a chapter about what happens later in their life. I don't know yet. Thanks for everyone who stuck with this story. I really loved the reviews. Thank You.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW:)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry.**

**The last chapter I updated was the last chapter for the story. It's completely done. I can't do any stories right now. Maybe by the end of the month I don't know. I have a lot of things to do. Yeah I know it's summer this is where you relax. But I can't. So yeah I will be doing a new story soon though. It's kind of different than Living In CA and My New Life. I have to end My New Life somehow. I'll figure it out. **

**Thanks for reading my story.**


End file.
